


感同身受（R）完结

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx, b j y x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Summary: OOC，过程不美好不温情。短篇。Weibo：Piggycatt
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 2200





	1. Chapter 1

故事不长，先从一顿晚餐开始讲起。

这家中国餐馆有些年月了，墙壁上朱红色的油漆不是什么特别好的材料，红得很没有水准，服务员看得出来工作很疲倦了，不太上心，在收银台玩着手机，客人进来好一会儿，才抬起头，问几位用餐。  
大厅里有几桌客人，也大多是上了年纪的华侨，喝着绍兴酒，你一句我一句的，桌上那一盘只看得见辣椒和配料的辣子鸡丁，加热了三遍。  
年轻的小姑娘心里催促着怎么还不走，都几点，换了一只脚受力，站在出餐口，被空调吹得有些泛红的脸上，没有一点热情待客的神色。

“小李，还不下班啊？”厨房的同事只留了两个，其中一个年轻男人走出来，看到小姑娘，问了一嘴。  
“走个鬼，包厢那桌还吃得没完没了，加了好几个菜呢，真烦。”小姑娘翻了一个白眼，说客人坏话的声音倒是不大，往包厢那头使了一个颜色，朝同事挥了挥手。

这家餐厅，有三个包厢，其中一个叫龙凤堂，名字很土，只读了中学就跑来美国打工的老板取的，但很明显，这种名字在外国的华人餐厅，绝对正宗，绝对中国风，再配上包厢里面的红桌布，红椅套，再没有比这更龙凤的了。

“小博，你还有几年读完来着啊？”坐在靠里的那个位置上，一个中年男人朝着旁边一个看着很年轻的男生开了口。  
“还有两年，看读完要不要考个研究生。”王一博吃了一口菜，低头回答。  
“哦，那还是考个研究生吧，本科文凭，现在在哪都没什么用。”  
“好的，叔叔。”

王一博不再说话，只顾着低头吃菜，这道剁椒鱼头着实好吃，难怪这家店环境服务这么差，还能这么贵。  
中年男人满意地点了点头，然后往坐在他左边的一个人碗里，夹了一块鱼，低声说：“这个你尝尝，味道够不够辣？不够我要他们重新做。”  
声音很柔和，像在哄人。

那个人没说话，拿起筷子拨了拨，把上面的鱼皮给剥掉，细细咬了一口，皱起了眉头，然后闷不作声，放下了筷子，很明显，并不合胃口。  
这是一张极好看的脸，五官线条像是被仔仔细细雕刻过一样，精致又不落俗套，红润的嘴唇沾了一些饭菜的油，显得更加滋润了，但这却不是一张温柔的脸。  
眉眼之间带着冷冷清清的气质，眼波流转时偶尔流露出的媚态，都散发着一股距离感。

“战战，是不是不合胃口？我要厨房重新做一份好不好？”中年男人看到那个长得极美的人放下筷子，立刻凑了过去，生怕他不高兴。  
“不了，我不想吃。”肖战轻轻摇了摇头，端起了旁边的水开始喝，眼睛瞟向墙壁上画着的劣质龙凤壁画，没有看旁边的人。  
“你就是不爱吃饭，才这么瘦。”中年男人有些无可奈何，低声叹了口气，接着又说：“晚上回去，要红姑给你煮银耳莲子羹好不好？”  
“不用了，我晚上想早点睡。”  
“行，你想怎么样都行。”中年男人明显拗不过，只得幸哉哉地不再说话。

坐在一旁的王一博，似乎已经习惯了这种场景，只顾着埋头吃他的饭，全然充耳不闻。  
突然，他听到那个叫战战的人，轻飘飘地开了口，指了指他正在吃的这盘扬州炒饭，：“我想吃他那个，看着很好吃。”  
“行，我这就喊服务员加一份。”中年男人听到肖战开口要吃东西，欣喜不已，立刻就扬起手要喊服务员来。  
“不用了，我就吃他那一份，舀一点给我就行。”肖战伸出细瘦的手指，悬在空中，点了点王一博吃了一半的炒饭。

王一博看着肖战，觉得有点好笑。  
这个人的确很精彩，长着这样一张脸，和自己叔叔的关系暧昧不清，有时候可以一天都不讲一句话，有时候又会一个人突然在阳台上喝着酒开始唱歌。他一句话说很久没吃辣，叔叔就开了一个半小时车吃中国菜，3个人点了10个菜，他却又不怎么动筷，现在突然要吃他碗里的炒饭？

疯子。  
王一博心里冷哼道，把自己的盘子推了推，然后接过叔叔递过来的空碗，盛了一小碗，递给了那个人，对方伸手来接的时候，手指碰到了王一博，冰凉冰凉的指尖，就跟这瓷白的碗一样，王一博赶紧缩回了手指，用两根手指扶住了碗边，等着肖战接稳。

礼貌回避的动作，被肖战尽收眼底，他飘起眼睛笑了笑，收回了原本要接那个碗的手，说：“算了，我又不想吃了。”

这顿饭最后吃了快两个半小时，王一博叔叔结账的时候，肖战先走了出去，王一博跟在他叔叔旁边，等刷卡的时候，他叔叔转过身子，看着肖战的背影，对王一博说：“战战这个人，性格是有点怪，你和他差不多大，都是年轻人，平时多和他说说话，他一个人不知道在想什么。”

语气之温柔，让王一博心里都忍不住觉得叔叔有些可怜。  
“嗯，好。”他沉声应和了下来。

晚上回到家里，肖战什么都没说，就上了楼，王一博叔叔还有公务要处理，留在了书房。

这是一套加利福尼亚富人区的别墅，旁边出入的非富即贵，不乏明星，王一博叔叔在美国呆了将近20年，做得一手好生意，在这边算是彻底扎根。  
三年前，王一博的爸妈把他送来美国读预科，考上了大学，也就自然住在了叔叔家里。

王一博搬进来时，肖战就在了，听跟了他叔叔快十来年的保姆红姑说，肖战刚来的时候，只有十来岁，是他叔叔带回来的，具体什么来头也不知道，只记得是个很好看但话很少的孩子，大家都叫他战战。  
再往下，红姑也就不多说了，给有钱人家做佣人，最大的职业操守就是嘴巴紧，这一点她很自觉。

王一博和叔叔说了会儿话，就上楼了，他的房间在三楼，旁边有个书房，肖战的房间在楼下，并不和他叔叔一层。  
洗过澡之后，王一博想查收一下学校发的邮件，刚想走过去把门给关上，就赫然看到肖战站在他门口，端着一杯威士忌，身上带着酒气。  
那双好看的眼睛朝自己瞟过来，说不上的娇媚。

“有事吗？”王一博转开了眼神，问道。肖战那杯酒，已经快被他喝光了，杯子拿在手上，被灯光折射得刺眼。  
只见肖战把身体往前凑了凑，靠近了王一博，身上那股还没散去的香水味和酒味混合到一起，声声音低低的，语速很慢，：“你好几天没和我说话了。”

眼前的这个人，哪还有刚刚饭局上那种冷飕飕的气质，眼底话里都是撒娇一般的埋怨，细细的声音带着勾子一样，往王一博心里挖。  
“你要和我说什么？”王一博脸色冷漠，看着喝多的肖战。

手指伸过来，勾住了王一博的T恤领口，轻轻拉了拉，那动作很缓慢，又极具暗示性，肖战咬着嘴唇，看着王一博，眼睛都快滴出水一般，委屈得一塌糊涂。  
终于，王一博被他看得受不了，一把扯过他，拉到了房里，啪地就把门反锁了，杯子被丢到了地毯上，一点儿声响都没有，亚麻色的地毯被染上了高级威士忌的浅色，慢慢就融为一体，浸了进去，肖战被王一博抵在门背后，死死地压住，王一博的气味扑面袭来，比威士忌的味道还凶猛。

抬起手，勾住王一博的脖子，肖战把自己一条腿微微提了起来，用膝盖在王一博的两腿之间蹭了蹭，蹭到了那个已经发硬肿大的阳具后，他挑眉一笑，嘴里发出一声轻哼，似是呻吟又像是轻蔑。

衣服被王一博撩起来，经常运动的手上还戴着茧，摩擦在肖战细嫩光滑的肌肤上，没有很温柔，带着一股肆虐，但却让肖战止不住的腿发软，往王一博怀里钻去，嘴唇亲在王一博的侧脸上，柔着声音说：“你都不知道我多想你。”  
“多想？难道不是天天见面？”王一博始终面无表情的样子，手伸进肖战的睡袍里，一下子就摸到了开始渗水的后穴，一根手指捅了进去，捅得肖战一个激灵，“这么骚？不穿内裤。”  
“就不穿，特地来勾引你的。”肖战嘴上不饶人，喘着气顶了回去，声音确实断断续续得不成章法，被王一博啃着脖子，头高高往后扬起，后脑勺抵在门上，脸上全是波涛汹涌的情欲，眼睛像一汪春水一样闪着光。

王一博一个发狠，直接抬起肖战的腿，把他抵在门背后，就操了进去，红肿发烫的阴茎一下就顶了肖战软穴的最深处，里面的嫩肉剧烈的收缩着，把王一博包裹得紧紧的，手指掐进王一博的肩膀上，掐得王一博皱眉。  
“你轻点掐。”  
“我就不。”肖战被操得死咬着嘴唇，不敢发出声音，半天才支离破碎的反驳道，然后手指又用力了一些。王一博不再说话，双手揉着肖战软嫩的臀肉，用力掰开臀部，让后穴张得更开，死命地往里面操着。  
“呜……”  
“骚货，不要发出声音。”肖战刚刚破口而出的呻吟，还没有接上，就被王一博抽出一只手，狠狠按住了嘴巴，浪叫只能被堵回喉咙里，被王一博巨大的肉棒插得头皮发麻的肖战，快感无处发泄，抖着身体往下滑，又被王一博一只手死死搂住，动弹不得。  
最终，找不到出口的灭顶情欲，全都化成了眼泪，从眼眶里一涌而出，流到王一博捂在嘴上的指缝间。

王一博视而不见，只是在肖战身体里的粗大又硬了一圈，力气也更猛了，看着肖战眼里止不住的泪水，那双眼睛红通通，委屈巴巴地看着自己，绝美的脸上翻腾着都是迷离的情色，他松开手，掐住了肖战的下巴，用力亲了上去，然后就着还在肖战体内的姿势，把他反身推到了旁边的单人床上。

这场情事，持续到了半夜三点，不知道是因为考完final心情放松，还是真的因为有半个月没有碰过肖战，王一博射了三次，最后几乎射不出精液，才把骑在他身上的肖战，放下来。  
而肖战也没有好到哪里去，混着酒劲本身就有些头晕，被王一博轮番着用好几个姿势操干，他最后从王一博身上下来时，已经是疲乏得手指都动不了，蜷缩在王一博的小床上，眼皮打架。  
“还不回去你房里，想等着我叔叔来看戏？”王一博擦了擦身上的精液，看了一眼肖战，把他脸上的精液也擦了干净，拍了拍他。  
“好累，想休息一下。”肖战闭着眼睛，声音细得听不见，感觉下一秒就要睡着。他枕在王一博的枕头上，上面还有这个年轻男人特有的气味，以及刚刚洗过的枕套上的香味，都让他沉沉欲睡。

看着旁边不肯走，扯着自己被子的肖战，光滑的皮肤上还泛着一些因为情事后特有的红润，王一博站了身，坐到了旁边的小软沙发上。

他和肖战这样子，有半年了。  
很难一言蔽之的形容他们俩的关系，就像很难形容肖战在这个家，算是个什么身份一样。  
刚来美国的时候，王一博住在学校，只是每周末来叔叔家吃个饭，也不过夜，肖战很少和他们一起吃饭，不是说头疼就是说困了，从不给面子。  
他知道肖战是叔叔养的人，在这种富豪圈子里，养个漂亮男人，不算什么新鲜事，更加新鲜的都有，王一博司空见惯，也从不多问。

他承认肖战很美，那种美是有攻击性的，看人一眼就有勾掉魂似的，第一次见到肖战，坐在沙发上看着电影，瞟一眼过来，点了点头算是打招呼，王一博都忍不住多看了几眼，怎么会有这么漂亮的男人。  
可肖战的漂亮，并不近人情，开口说的话，也全是一些冷言冷语，没有一句好听的。  
王一博不知道叔叔是迷恋这个人哪一点，因为肖战对他叔叔，也是出奇的冷淡，千言万语低声下气的哄，换来的也顶多是一句谢谢。

退掉学校的宿舍，搬来叔叔家，是大学第二年开学的事，王一博花一笔钱买了一辆二手日本车，每天开车往返学校和叔叔家。  
与肖战发生关系，也是那时候的事。  
那天晚上，叔叔没有回来，说是要去一趟西雅图，呆两天，肖战一个人在书房喝着酒，看着电影，不知道怎么就突然哭了起来，王一博是不爱管闲事的人，但同住在一个屋檐的人，就在自己面前，哭成那样，很难视若无睹。  


王一博坐在他旁边，接过了他递来的半杯酒，出于礼貌，喝了一口，看着这个人的眼泪止住，神色明朗起来，表情地变换极其快速。  
这么近的看肖战，王一博是第一次，不知道是不是空调太暖，还是因为不胜酒力的自己喝了高度威士忌，他觉得浑身很热。

“我和你说个秘密好不好？”忍耐着身体变化的王一博，看着肖战凑近的脸，这张脸上不知从那儿冒出一股娇俏，与平时那种冷漠截然不同，声音变得又软又好听。  
“什么？”拳头捏得紧紧的，王一博不自觉有点慌张，往后退了一下，没想到肖战紧跟着又凑了过来。  
“我好可怜，你叔叔都从没碰过我。”

那只伸过来的手和那张妩媚的脸，还有体内不知道是什么的作用，让王一博彻底失去了控制，22岁的他，并不是没有过性，只是肖战这种带着极强攻击性的性吸引，让他再没有办法强行自制。  
肖战嘴里的威士忌还没有喝完，就贴着亲了过来，软软的嘴唇温热湿润，嘴里还飘出若有似无的呻吟。

身体贴上的那一瞬间，两个人就滚到了一起，在王一博叔叔那间大书房的沙发上，亲得不分你我，王一博从没想过自己竟然会被勾引成这样，压着肖战的手用力掐着他，看着这张美丽的脸上露出一丝痛苦的神色，才掰开对方的双腿，把身子埋了进去。

如果这只是一场意外，王一博还可以自圆其说，但醒来之后，他看到肖战靠在自己旁边，笑得一脸灿烂天真，指了指书桌那边一个黑乎乎的小机器，凑到自己耳边，淫荡地说：“那个东西，可是都拍下来了哦，一定很精彩。”

王一博惊恐地看着对面的人，这张艳丽的笑脸上，哪里还找得到一丝天真纯粹，只剩下得逞之后的狡猾和刁钻。他万万没有想到，居然被肖战下了药，和他发生了关系，还被拍了下来。  
“如果你叔叔知道了，我们两个都完了，我觉得他应该会原谅我，可是你，就没有人供你读书了呢。”

“你想要怎么样？”王一博憋了半天，终于沉着声音开口问道。  
“不要怎么样，在我腻烦之前，一直这样陪我玩好不好？”明明是撒娇的语气，可王一博听在耳里，全是刀子一样的危险刺耳。  
肖战美得如此不可方物，可这样的美人，却是蛇蝎一般，把别人当成玩具，玩弄股掌之间。

王一博没说话，站起身就想离开书房，却发现衣服下摆被人扯住，他回过头，看到盘腿坐在沙发啊上的肖战，露出了委屈的神情，看着自己。  
“干什么？”王一博没好气的问。  
“再来一次好不好？”

王一博对肖战，并没有太多的和颜悦色，身体上的交媾，只不过是彼此在抵消欲望的勾动，虽然每次都是肖战要求，但王一博也不得不承认，在这场交融中，他并不是没有得到快感。  
肖战在性爱里那种向死求生一般的彻底，总能激发出他心里最深处的肆虐感，看着那张平时高高在上的脸，在自己身上露出那样痴醉迷离的表情，他会有一种变态的满足。  
似乎只有在这种时候，他才是占上风的人，把心里的怨气全都化成了性事里的粗暴，王一博几乎每一次都要把肖战弄得几乎昏过去，才肯罢休。

肖战很清楚他的弱点，他想读完书，最好考个研，能够好好找个工作，留在美国更好，可以把父母接来。王一博家里不算有钱人，和他叔叔天差地别，父母工薪阶层，他想要让父母过更好的日子，这几年在美国，如果不靠叔叔供，他无法读下去。

王一博很明白自己要什么，年少早熟的男孩子，很清楚一步步走下去，怎样才能走到自己要的结局，而眼下，肖战是这条路上偶遇的一道台风，他的确被席卷得有些措手不及，但他明白，台风总会过去。

躺在床上的肖战发出一些睡着时才有的呜咽声，似乎是梦到了什么，身体蜷缩得更紧了，像个小孩子一样，王一博看了一眼，又把眼睛看向了窗外。  
那头的别墅，不知道在庆祝什么，一片灯火通明，在夜空里闪烁着热闹的光芒，门里走出来几个人，互相拥抱，像刚刚结束了一场喜宴。

  
王一博站起身子，看到肖战露在被子外面的一条腿，想了想，随手把毯子扯了扯，盖了过去，然后走到书柜前，拿出一本书，看了起来。

不管是躺在床上刚刚和他经历了一场粗暴性爱的肖战，还是那头热闹的人们，在这一刻，都与他无关。

TBC


	2. 02

南加州的冬天，并没有很冷。  
王一博有时候会怀念起北京的家，他在河南出生，很小的时候就因为父亲转职，全家人一起搬去了北京。童年时期，很多个冬天，他都是在冰天雪地里，骑着那辆二手自行车，来往于学校和培训班。

当时，老师和其他长辈，对这个孩子的评价，不一例外就是：少言寡语，早熟。  
这大概和王一博从小就寄宿有关，寄宿学校长大的孩子，总是容易早熟一些，很多事都需要自己来，尽管是独子，但他的父母对他期望很大，是那种典型望子成龙的中国式家长。

当时来美国读书的钱，是父母卖掉了一套老家的小公寓，才凑出来的，王一博很清楚，别的同学可以买豪车天天去clubbing，跟女孩子谈恋爱，但是他不可以。  
他只想好好在USC读完，进个好公司，拿绿卡，让父亲再也不要早起贪黑的工作，母亲也可以安享晚年。

这一点，肖战是不懂的，王一博也很清楚。

那个人经常一言不发的抱着毯子坐在大沙发上，喝得醉醺醺的，一个人不知道在说什么，投影仪在放根本看不懂的文艺电影，像个疯子。  
王一博时常觉得，肖战像个疯子，他很多言行举止，都不像正常人，或者说，不像他的外表那样阳光灿烂，即使是和这个人肉体已经熟悉到如此地步，他也看不透肖战。  
如果要说，他喜欢自己叔叔，那是一点也看不出，至少王一博没有见过喜欢人是这样喜欢的，但这个人，也从来没有流露过半分，要离开他叔叔，离开这个家，过真正自己生活的意图。  
他就这么顺其自然，毫不挣扎地，在这样的生活里躺平。

但王一博并没有看不起肖战，现在寄人篱下，靠着叔叔拿钱供的自己，并没有比肖战好到哪里去，在某个层面，他们是同类，只是，他能够看到这样日子结束的那一天，而肖战，或许这辈子都看不到。

想到这里，他觉得肖战很可怜。

今天下午王一博回来的时候，红姑在厨房准备饭菜，从配菜来看，比以往丰盛了很多，王一博馋的不行，凑过去问红姑，伙食怎么这么好。  
红姑很是喜欢王一博，这个男孩子给这个硕大又时常死气沉沉的家，带来了一丝朝气，她擦了擦刚刚切过肉的手，笑出了眼角的皱纹，说：“哎呀，今天是战战生日，你不知道啊。”  
肖战生日？  
王一博瞟了一眼坐在外面院子里的男人，摇了摇头，又把头转了回来，从碗里捏了一块刚刚煮好的红烧肉，一口丢进嘴里，烫得眼泪都要出来。  
“战战每年生日，你叔叔都会在家办，煮很多他喜欢吃的菜，然后开一瓶好酒。”红姑看着王一博被烫到的样子，像看孩子一样，笑了笑，转过身子继续准备菜。“我呢，一个香港人，也是因为战战来家里后，才学着做了这些四川菜的。”

和红姑聊了几句，王一博走出了厨房，舌尖还被那块红烧肉烫得有些发麻，他微微皱眉舔了舔舌头，准备上楼去看书，路过客厅那个大落地窗时，看到肖战还在那个长椅上发呆，就停顿了几秒钟，他看到肖战突然回过头，看向了自己，然后朝自己招了招手。  
王一博无奈，只得调了个头，往庭院里走去。

这个庭院很美，是叔叔找了日本的设计师设计的，模仿京都的庭院而至，很有一种曲径通幽处的细腻美感，庭院里的绿植花了好几十万，据说肖战坐着的那张长椅，也是从日本空运来美国的。  
王一博踩在软软的草坪上，走到了肖战面前，他站定，看着肖战。

“今天我生日，你知道吗？”肖战抱着毯子，不管有一角已经掉到了地上，沾了泥土，他扬起眼睛，看着王一博。  
“嗯，听红姑说了。”王一博点了点头，远处有一只不知道从哪里飞进来的小鸟，扑闪着翅膀，落在了那个流水的竹筒上。“她做了不少菜。”

肖战没有接话，王一博坐在了他旁边，并没有贴得很近，两个人中间隔着那一床毛毯。天色渐渐暗了下来，远处的夕阳把晚霞衬得格外美丽。虽然和肖战有那样的关系，还被他要挟，但王一博却依旧可以很平常地面对这个人。  
就像你知道自己无能为力，除了接受之外，应该也没有特别好的办法，抵死对抗固然听起来英雄伟大，但对王一博来说，不是什么成年人的做法，至少不是他价值观里的那种。

“我不喜欢过生日。”肖战突然幽幽地开口道，低下头，踢了一下压在他脚背上的毯子。  
典型的金丝雀台词，王一博没有搭话，他知道肖战肯定会自顾自说下去。  
没想到的是，肖战并没有接着往下说，也止住了话头，两个人就这样沉默了一会儿，王一博觉得有点无趣，站起身子，准备往屋里走。  
“你不送我礼物？”刚刚站起来，肖战开了口。  
“你什么得不到啊，需要我这个穷学生送？”王一博直接得很。  
“送点别人送不了的啊。”肖战那张好看的脸上，一扫刚刚的阴霾，又泛起了那种蛊惑人心的，看起来很烂漫的笑容。

“比如？”王一博看着他，面色冷漠。  
“比如带我私奔啊。”  
“疯子。”没好气的回了一句，王一博甩开了肖战想要伸过来的手，头也不回的走回了屋子。

如果可以，他倒是想送肖战去看精神科。  
两个人的肉体关系，原本就是对方玩了一些手段，才会发生的事，跟那种爱情故事里爱而不能相守的情节，八杆子打不到一起，他明白肖战故意的，他就是喜欢这样惹怒自己，看自己生气又不能把他怎么样的反应。

这顿生日饭，吃得比平时晚一点，等红姑来房间叫王一博时，他叔叔已经回家了，司机从后备箱拿出好几个箱子，包着的礼物都是送给肖战的。  
红姑把菜端上来，大家都坐好后，又给大家倒好了酒，王一博不怎么喝酒，他叔叔说今天是肖战的生日，权当庆祝，要他喝一点。  
满意地看着一大桌子红通通的菜，王一博叔叔轻声细语对肖战说：“战战，今年生日有什么心愿或者想要的吗？”  
“没有什么特别想要的。”肖战一如往常的冷漠，夹了一口菜。  
“好，我今天安排助理去买了一些东西，晚上你拆开看看，喜不喜欢。”  
“嗯。”

坐在桌子旁边的王一博，也一如往常，充耳不闻地吃着饭，他饿极了，红姑烧的几道菜，是他喜欢吃的，狼吞虎咽了起来，哪有心思管他叔叔和肖战的你来我往。

突然，他感觉桌下，有什么东西碰到了自己的腿，王一博以为是他叔叔不小心，下意识缩回了原本伸长的腿，收到了椅子边上，结果那个东西却不依不饶地“跟”了过来，在桌上轻轻蹭着他的膝盖。  
饭还包在嘴里，王一博抬起头，就对上了坐在他对面那双笑得妩媚的双眼。  
是肖战。

停下了筷子，他感觉肖战的脚慢慢顺着他的腿往上移，这张日常吃饭的桌子并不大，肖战腿很长，轻轻地蹭着王一博，把他的裤腿蹭得往上拉，还用脚趾有一下没一下地点着。  
王一博没想到，肖战居然敢在他叔叔面前这样，他用力蹬了一下腿，想要甩开肖战的脚，结果用力有点猛，桌子跟着震了一下，原本在聊着一楼厨房换新冰箱的他叔叔和红姑，同时看了过来。  
“小博，怎么了？”叔叔关切地问道。  
“没事，叔叔，突然抽筋了一下。”王一博镇定地回答。  
“啊？一博没事吧？要不要站起来拉伸一下。”红姑听闻，也一副担心的样子看过来。  
“不用了红姑，就是刚刚腿麻抽了一下，现在好了。”  
“哦，那就好，这个红烧肉，你多吃点啊，我特地多做了一些。很好的猪肉呢。”红姑点了点头，赶紧给他夹了一块肉，她是真的把王一博当儿子一样看待。

重新坐好的王一博，瞟了一眼肖战，那个人喝着酒，一副看好戏的样子，脸上全是得意洋洋的狡猾。清了清嗓子，王一博把腿缩得更朝里了一些，低头继续吃饭，有一搭没一搭的回答叔叔问的关于学校的事。  
原本以为会收敛的那个人，并没有想就此罢休，王一博刚刚和叔叔说了几句，就感觉那条腿又贴了过来，继续磨蹭着他的小腿，肖战的皮肤很细腻，有种不像男人的细腻感，这一点在床上时，王一博也经常会感叹。  
而最令王一博觉得可怕的，不是肖战胆大包天当着他叔叔和红姑面，玩这种下三滥的恶作剧勾引游戏，是他已经无比熟悉与肖战媾和的身体，早他一步给出了反应，他硬了。  
感觉自己越来越胀大的下体，王一博脑子里什么情绪都有，叫嚣得最大的那个声音，是肖战无数个夜晚，音绕在他耳边的叫床声。

人实在是太低级了，动物性的条件反射，根本不给理智一点余地。

想站起来走，但就穿着一条运动裤的他，只要站起来，下半身那个鼓成一大包的东西，必定会成为饭桌焦点，

王一博双手捏着筷子，指甲掐到了手心里，他看着肖战，这个始作俑者，还在若无其事地吃着饭，油腻腻的红烧肉，被他夹起来，咬到了嘴里，一口吃不完，咬了一半，那张湿润的嘴唇配合着咀嚼，微微张合，残留在嘴唇上的红烧肉油，被他伸出舌头舔了进去。

那个样子，就像他平时在舔王一博的肉棒一样，被红烧肉烫到，微微皱眉的神情，也像极了在床上被王一博操弄得有气无力，半埋怨半撒娇，推着王一博要他轻一点的柔媚神态。

“我吃好了，战战吃饱了吗？”王一博叔叔放下了筷子，把酒杯里面的酒喝完，转向了肖战。肖战的腿还没有收回去，看着他叔叔，点了点头，表情竟然是有几分难得的顺从。  
“那我们去书房吧。”说完，王一博叔叔就站了起来，要放在平时，肖战绝对是会各种冷脸相待，直接拒绝，不给情面的，但今天，他不知道是怎么了，听到这句话，就收回了刚刚在闹王一博的腿，跟着站了起来。

整个过程，没有半点平时那种刻薄劲，只有无声的顺从。

王一博好不容易冷静了下来，喝了一碗汤，和红姑聊了几句家常，帮忙把桌上的东西收拾好。  
红姑把他推出厨房，说不用做这些事，读书仔就好好读书，这种事给她这种小学都没读过的人做就好。  
王一博笑了笑，帮红姑理了一下头发，听话地回了自己房间。

经过楼梯的时候，他路过了那间书房，门关的严严的，只从门缝底下透出一点点暗黄的灯光，里面没有声音，他知道肖战和他叔叔两个人就在里面。  
可正准备抬腿继续上楼时，王一博顿住了，他听到从那间房里，传来一阵呻吟，是他非常熟悉的，肖战的呻吟声，那个压抑又蛊惑的声音。

明明不应该停下脚步，可王一博就是没有办法动弹，和肖战保持了半年的肉体关系，他竟然此刻才如此清醒的意识到一个问题，一个显而易见的问题：肖战是他叔叔的人。  
想起他们第一次那一天，肖战对他说，我好可怜，你叔叔从没碰过我。  
那现在从这个房间里，穿出来的淫荡叫声，又算什么？说不定肖战就是这样一个人，撒谎成性，他的话，又怎么可以当真。

或许是真的被恶心到了，王一博居然第一反应是，还好自己每次都会抽出来射，从不会在肖战体内留下任何自己的东西。

“舒服吗，战战？”另一个低沉的男声，是他叔叔的，听起来很平静，并没有太多的波动。  
“唔……舒服……”肖战的呻吟，隔着门也如此清晰，一下子就扎到王一博的脑子里，他眼前浮现出肖战被自己压在身下扭动的样子，张开双腿，喊着自己用力操他的样子，那些淫荡的画面，龙卷风一样袭来，吓到了王一博。

他飞快地，几乎是一秒都不带停留的，在要听到肖战更多的浪叫前，冲回了自己的房间，关上了门，拖鞋踩在铺着地毯的台阶上，一点声音都没有，王一博心里却全是止不住的胆战心惊。

洗好澡躺到床上，王一博翻来覆去了很久，最后迷迷糊糊快睡着时，瞄一眼床头的闹钟，已经快半夜三点了。  
原本还在做着梦，忽地，王一博感觉有什么冰凉的东西碰到了自己，他扯了扯被子，却碰到了一个软软的东西，惊得一下子就睁开眼，赫然看到了钻进自己被窝的肖战，那张脸在黑暗中看不清，可他闻到了肖战身上的香味和酒味。

王一博猛地推开了靠在自己身上的人，压着声音呵斥道：“你他妈有病？”  
大晚上不睡觉，跑来钻自己的被窝，不是有病是什么？

可身边的人并没有回话，反而死死地搂住了王一博的胳膊，让他无法使上力推开自己，被肖战贴得死死的，手臂还被他挽住，王一博只得无奈地放弃了挣扎，重新躺了回去。肖战靠在自己枕头边上的脸，喷着热气，喷到王一博的耳边。  
“你到底要干什么？”半晌，王一博终于忍无可忍，开口问。  
“送我礼物好不好？”肖战的声音黏糊糊的，带着一些沙哑。  
“搞什么鬼？”王一博态度冷淡，又抖了抖手，想要甩开肖战。  
“想要你操我。”

下体被细嫩的手握住，王一博瞬间就勃起了，肖战的肉体实在有纯生理性的魔力，他无法抵抗，那个人一下就钻进被子，含住了自己渐渐肿胀的阴茎，用舌头认真地舔弄了起来，还用尽全力地想把它含到根部，全部含进嘴里。

“刚刚被操得不够爽？”身体享受着这种无法抗拒的快感，王一博却还是说出了这句恶毒的话，他憎恨自己的生理反应，明明心理此刻觉得肖战恶心透了。  
前一秒还包裹着自己肉棒的嘴，一下子就松开了，被窝里的人，扭动着爬到了自己的身上，头靠在颈边，舌头一边舔着王一博的脖子，一边用臀部摩擦着他的下体。  
“你不知道吗？”自顾自蹭着，自顾自呻吟的人，开了口。  
“什么？”  
“你叔叔是个性无能，他没有办法勃起。”

像是听到了什么爆炸性的事，王一博在黑暗中睁大了双眼，他一把揪住了肖战的双臂，差点就破口而出说我刚刚明明在书房门外听到了，可他还是忍住了，双手用力掐住肖战，掐得那个人发出细微的哼声，柔软的臀肉贴着肉棒，磨蹭得更用力了。  
“我真的讨厌过生日，每年过生日，都要陪你叔叔玩那种没意思的游戏。”肖战扭动着身体，把王一博的粗大一点点吞进了后穴，双手撑在王一博的胸肌上，用手指滑动着，“你说，是不是性无能，都爱看漂亮的人自慰啊？”

王一博不再说话，有些被震撼到了，他万万没想到，刚刚听到的那个声音，居然并不是两个人在做爱，而是肖战在自慰。  
而他那个平时呼风唤雨，和颜悦色的叔叔，竟然有这样的癖好。  
肖战用力坐了下去，把王一博的肉棒全部都吃进软穴里，熟悉的感觉一下子就从两个人紧贴在一起的交合处升腾了起来，王一博伸出手，扶住了肖战乱扭的腰，掐了一把，才忍住被夹得几乎要射出来的快感。

明明有一肚子的疑问，此刻却没有办法思考，王一博抬起肖战的臀部，用力的往上操干起来，操得肖战只能咬着他的肩膀，才不叫得全世界都听到。  
“好爽，用力一点……啊……”低着声音，肖战在王一博耳边催促着，压抑的呻吟让这场性爱更加的激烈，一个翻身，从肖战体内抽出来，把他压到了床上，还带着肖战淫水的肉棒，重新从后面用力一捅，小腹贴着肖战柔嫩的臀部，整根肉棒都被吞了进去。

黑暗中，谁也看不见谁，王一博甚至都觉得这是一场梦，不知道醒来是不是裤裆湿一片的那种梦。  
他扯住肖战的头发，粗暴，不带一丝痛惜地干着，恨不得把肖战干穿，干到那张脸上除了高潮的失色，再也没有一点惹人心烦的表情，干到那张嘴里，除了浪叫，说不出一个难听的字眼。

夹着肉棒的后穴，猛烈的开始收缩，王一博知道肖战要高潮了，他俯下身子，内心享受着这种居高临下，极占上风的感觉，一边前后加大力度动着腰肢，一边贴到肖战耳边，说：“送你一个礼物，夹紧点。”  
“唔……”

一股热意在后穴里蔓延开来，肖战颤抖着被操射了，王一博也抽出了几乎是同时射精的肉棒，还带出了一些射在肖战体内的精液，他用手抠了一下还在收缩的骚穴，抠得肖战又是一抖。  
“喜欢被我内射吗？”声音带着一丝嘲讽，王一博手指上沾满了精液，他掰过肖战的头，把带有精液的手指，插进了肖战微张的嘴里，用力抹在了那条软滑的舌头上。

“生日快乐。”


	3. 03

03

留学生的生活，其实是很乏味的，真正想要融入所在的国家，并没有那么容易。  
至少王一博是这样，他甚至连留学生圈子，都不太能融入。  
同学默默背后提起这个人，关键词大多是：话很少，扑克脸，长得帅，成绩很好。

仅限于这些很表面，容易被窥探到的部分，而剩下的，就没有了。

正因如此，一直觉得自己在学校并没有什么朋友的王一博，收到同一个组的中国同学聚会邀请时，着实有些意外。  
下课的时候，和他一个组的男同学，跑过来，说周六晚上有个Party，要不要一起去玩，都是USC的校友。  
王一博原本想下意识拒绝的，但一想到周六他叔叔不在家，回去只能面对着肖战，他到嘴边的话，改了一下口，答应了邀约。  
或许是没想到王一博会这么快答应，那个男生反而愣了一下，随即凑近到王一博身边，用胳膊碰了一下他，问他：“诶，电影学院那个Wendy Liu，你知道不？”  
“谁？”王一博听都没听过，摇了摇头。  
“就那个长得很漂亮的啊，大长腿，家里据说在好莱坞还有点关系。”  
“哦，真的不知道。”  
男生看着王一博，笑得有所指，说着：“明天她也会去，是她要我喊你去的。”

说实话，王一博是真的不知道什么Wendy Liu，开车回叔叔家的路上，他在脑子里想了很久，死活对不上是哪张脸，最后只得作罢。

车刚刚开进院子，王一博就从车窗里看到了站在家门口的叔叔和肖战，两个人说了一会儿话，王一博眼睛不太好，他似乎看到肖战朝这边转了一下头，但就是一瞬之间，很快就把脸转了回去。  
王一博叔叔拿着一个小登机箱，准备要出差，司机把车开过来后，他转身抱了一下肖战，肖战也抬起手回抱了一下他，然后松开手，转身进了屋子。

不远处车里的王一博，看着这一幕，觉得很像那种电影里恋人离别的场面，黄昏的阳光和即将要离开的恋人。想到这里，他低头一笑，踩了一脚油门，把往车库开去，如果这个场景里的人，不是肖战，或许还真有看起来那么浪漫。

进到家里之后，红姑已经做好了饭，等着王一博回来，如果要说这个家有什么是最让王一博牵肠挂肚的，那就是红姑这个人了。  
“红姑，你手怎么了？”王一博走到饭厅，看到红姑手上缠着纱布，挺大一块的，正端着一碗鸡汤往桌上放。  
“没事，下午在院子里弄那个花的时候，自己不注意，被割了一下。”红姑笑了笑，要王一博放心。  
“挺疼的吧？上药了吗？”王一博没有坐下，而是走到厨房，把红姑要端的几道菜，一股脑都帮她端了出来，“您坐下吧，手都割伤了还干活，我煮个面吃也是可以的。”  
“那怎么行啊，你读书那么辛苦，要多吃点，再说了，战战也要吃呢。”  
红姑说出这句话，王一博才反应过来，刚刚还在门口看到的肖战，怎么并不在饭厅。  
“不过，战战刚刚说很困，要睡一会儿，我们先吃，晚点我们吃完，我收拾好，再端去他房里就好了。”红姑似乎很习惯肖战这样，盛了一碗汤给王一博，自己也跟着坐了下来。

王一博吃了几口饭，终于还是忍不住，开口问红姑：“红姑，肖战……他，嗯，和我叔叔……”  
当着红姑的面问这些，王一博觉得有点难为情，话断断续续，没有全部说完，没想到红姑并不觉得，笑眯眯地说：“老爷和战战，很多年了，他对战战很好的，真的很好。”  
“是吗？”王一博咬了一口鸡腿肉，话还是没憋住，“可是我不觉得他多喜欢我叔叔。”  
红姑愣了一下，放下了筷子，脸色有点变了，她看了看王一博，又转过头看了看楼梯间，叹了一口气，低声说：“有时候，人想要的，和真正得到的，很难一致的。你看我，小时候想做明星，拍邵氏电影，演金庸戏，过好日子。可现在，虽然日子的确很好，住豪宅，工资高，把我弟弟一家送去了英国，但还不是给人做了一辈子保姆换来的。”  
“红姑……”王一博听到这个年过半百的老人，突然说这些，有些难受。  
“别露出这样的脸啊，老爷对我像家里人一样，要不是跟着他，我现在还不知道在哪儿捡破烂呢。”红姑释然一笑，又夹了一块肉给王一博。

原以为这段对话，就这样结束了，没料到红姑却又低声开了口：“一博，你是不是，看不起战战？觉得他这样的人，不好？”

王一博抬起头，看着红姑，心里惊了一下，他没预料到红姑会问这个问题，一时之间竟然答不上来。  
“我能理解，老爷有几个好友，也不喜欢他的，觉得他拖累了老爷一辈子，没结婚没孩子。但其实战战是个好孩子，他对我也很好，很有礼貌，每次他出去逛街，都会给我买衣服和首饰。”王一博能感觉到，红姑是真的很喜欢肖战，并不是因为他在这个家的身份。“所以，一博，你就算心里有想法，也不要太明显了，战战很敏感的。”  
“我没有。”王一博低头下，否认了。  
“那就好，那就好。”红姑笑着点了点头。

晚饭的那些碗，是王一博洗的，他站在厨房和红姑“争执”了老半天，才总算说服她让自己洗碗，洗完之后，又帮红姑把第二天早上的食材分类装到一个个容器里。  
红姑从旁边端出一个盘子，把给肖战准备的晚饭分成几个小碗，放到里面，就要往外面走，王一博喊住了她：“你手就别拿重物了，我去送吧。”，说着，他直接接过了红姑手上的托盘，往楼上走去。

王一博走到楼上时，肖战的房门并没有锁上，而是虚掩着，他象征性的敲了敲，里面没有回应，等了一小会儿，他直接推开了门，走了进去。  
肖战在沙发上睡觉。

王一博进门放下托盘那一刻，肖战就醒了，他是一个睡眠很浅的人。翻了一个边，把身子朝着王一博，肖战躺在沙发上，抱着毯子，看着他，也不说话。  
“红姑要我把你的晚饭送上来，吃吧。”王一博看了他一眼，不知道他要干嘛，先开了口，指了指桌上的碗。  
“我不要。”  
“那你要干嘛？”王一博可没有那个耐心和他在这边你一句我一句的，又不是小孩子，吃饭为什么还要人哄？  
“要你喂我。”  
“不可能。”

想也没想，王一博就拒绝了，他愤愤地看着肖战，这个人刚刚睡醒的脸上，还有些水肿，那张过分消瘦的脸，反而因为这种暂时性的浮肿，变得丰满了一些。肖战抱着毯子站起身，光着脚就踩在地毯上，走到王一博跟前，身子半靠在桌面。  
“真的不肯？”肖战的脸猛然凑近，王一博吓得退了半步，他不喜欢和肖战靠这么近，这个人实在太危险太不知道下一秒会干嘛了。  
“要吃就快吃，不吃就端走了。”  
“那你就不怕，我一生气，把那卷录像带给你叔叔看嘛？”

这样恶心人的话，从这个人嘴里说出来，就像在说今天怎么一直下雨那样语气平常，故意拖长的尾音带着一些娇气，明明是威胁人的话，却被他说得像在撒娇。  
王一博看着肖战，那张脸上又开始泛起那种不知所谓的笑容，美丽又可怕，他捏紧了拳头，控制住自己想挥拳而出的冲动，最终，还是伸出手，打开了碗盖，拿着勺子，舀了一口饭，伸到了肖战面前。

肖战眼里全是满意，笑得更灿烂了，他把头往前凑了凑，凑到了王一博伸过来的勺子前，张开嘴巴，把饭吃了下去，整个过程，眼睛一直看着王一博，还带着明晃晃的勾引。  
“吃个饭都要发骚？”王一博被他看得忍无可忍，怒声问道。  
“你怎么不想想，是不是你看到我就想一些下流的事，才觉得我在发骚。”那张刻薄的嘴，就连吃饭，都不会停工。

王一博无奈地收了声，一口一口机械式地喂着饭，不再和肖战说话。肖战倒是没有再折腾他，听话地把饭和汤都吃得干干净净，还点了点头说，真好吃。  
吃完之后，就转身又躺回了沙发上，打开了电视机，不再搭理王一博。

王一博把空碗拿回厨房时，红姑还在那里忙，看到被吃光的晚饭，她惊讶得提高了声音，说：“哎呀哎呀，太难得了，战战今天居然把饭都吃完了，平时他都剩一大半的。我得记下来今天做了什么菜，下回还给他做。”  
看着红姑开心的样子，王一博更觉得肖战实在是太过分了。

晚上睡觉前，王一博收到了同组那个男生小徐发来的微信，和他说了第二天Party的地址，然后还发了一张照片过来，是一个女孩子的自拍。  
-诺，Wendy Liu，漂亮吧？  
-哦，挺好看的。  
漂亮是漂亮的，是那种走在人群中，很吸引目光的美女，但绝不是那种很俗气的美，看得出家教很好，阳光灿烂，温温柔柔的，是那种男生心里的女神了。

睡觉前，王一博没有锁门，他想到今天叔叔不在家，肖战不知道会不会发疯半夜跑来，如果锁了门，那个疯子是真的会锤门的。  
躺在床上，王一博心里算着，还有多久毕业，然后用手机查了一下关于美国申请研究生的事，和一些其他学长的总结，才总算放下了手机。

现在自己的生活，被切割成了两半，毫不相干的两半。一半是留学生的日子，每天好好上课，努力修学分，计划着要怎么样能考上研究生，就像所有普通的留学生那样，而另一半，则藏在了暗不见天日的地方，他被要挟着，和自己叔叔的情人保持性关系，这个人，是个男人，是个和自己一样生理构造的男人。

王一博不是同性恋，这一点他非常清楚，高中时期的女朋友，当初分手时，他难过了很久，直到出国前，还忍不住去打探她考了哪个大学。  
但和肖战发生肉体关系，王一博也并不觉得有多为难，一开始的确很难接受。  
可这种难以接受，更多是来自被要挟以及自尊心被践踏，反而并非是来自和肖战做爱这件事本身。

王一博的人生哲学从来不是硬碰硬，迎难而上，他没那么英雄主义，在他看来，只要能达到自己设定的目的，如果可以有办法绕开困难，那么暂时的委曲求全，并不会影响什么。  
比如现在的他。  
但他需要做一些什么，来阻止事情发生质变，毕竟人是依赖惯性的低等动物，他不想。

想到这里，他拿起了床头柜的手机，翻到了小徐的微信，回了一句。  
-这个Wendy Liu，有男朋友吗？  
很快小徐就回了一个表情。  
-据我所知是没有，人家眼光可高了，但要是你试试，估计有戏哈。毕竟，你是人家主动要我约出来玩的。

王一博回了一个表情，就放下了手机，黑暗中，有个念头在他心里慢慢的开始生根发芽，或许这样并不道德，可谁有能说一段关系最开始，是干净无暇的呢？  
想着想着，他困意来袭，慢慢闭上了眼。  
而那张没锁的门，一整个晚上，也并没有被他以为会来的人推开。  
王一博睡了一个难得的好觉。

小徐发的那个地方，离王一博叔叔所在的区，有点距离，他按照约好的时间，提前了一个多小时开车出发，走之前，肖战问他要去哪儿，他说去和同学玩，然后头也不回的就进了车库，把车开走了。  
在路上的时候，王一博打开了电台，电台里在放Frank Sinatra的歌，王一博跟着哼了哼，心情一下子愉悦了起来。他已经不记得自己在和高中女友分手，来美国读书后，多久没有这样和同学约着，男男女女一起玩过了。  
他不是爱玩的人，但总还是会有年轻人对热闹的向往。

周六的Club，不到十点就已经开始有不少人了，王一博和小徐碰了面，然后在门口排了队，就进去了，等他们进去时，有一群人已经在了，王一博一眼就看到那个女孩子，头发短短的，画着很红的口红，穿一件黑色的细吊带和一条牛仔裤，眉眼很好看。  
“嘿！王一博！”女孩子看到他们后，招了招手，走了过来，走到王一博面前时，明明是第一次见面，就很熟络地冲他打招呼，喊他的名字，和照片的气质不太一样，她本人更像那种abc，性格活泼外放  
“你好。”王一博反而显得有些拘谨了，点了点头，露出一个笑脸，回应了她。  
“我叫刘雯慧，你叫我Wendy就好啦！”  
“好啊，你叫我一博就可以了。”

舞池里有一些人已经开始跳舞，club的电音音量随着夜晚时间的递进，慢慢变得很大，这种久违的场合，让王一博也有些兴奋，他和Wendy在Disco音乐里大声说着话，喝了几杯酒，就被Wendy拉着，拉到了舞池那边。

年轻的男女在这里，完全不会在意大家是不是认识，是不是熟悉，都贴在一起，疯狂地扭动着身体，在酒精和音乐的作用下，兴奋的感官被无限放大，每个人都像个被控制的动物一样，散发着白天身上看不到的疯狂因子。  
王一博感觉Wendy贴到了自己身上，她个子很高，应该有172以上，贴着王一博跳舞的时候，两个人的脸会贴得很近，偶尔动作比较大，还会碰到一起。

舞池的人越来越多，王一博和Wendy也被挤得几乎是抱到了一起，他感觉Wendy的手扶在自己的肩膀上，女孩子身上特有的那种柔美的香味扑面而来，头发上洗发水的清香也让王一博觉得舒适极了，像是终于回到了正常生活。  
他深吸了一口气，在跳闪着的镭射光线下，反手也抱住了Wendy。

“我们去那边好不好？”Wendy喝多了，她把头靠在王一博肩膀上，勾着王一博的脖子，亲着他的脸，指了指舞池外面的地方，王一博顺着她指的地方看过去。  
是厕所。  
“喂，你不会这么保守吧？都是成年人了。”Wendy看他没反应，拉了拉他，王一博反手牵住了Wendy，就把她往舞池外面拉，往厕所的方向走去。

这间夜店的厕所，其中有一个化妆间，可以反锁，王一博把Wendy拉进去后，就锁上了门，然后把她推到了门背后，女孩子扭着她柔软的身体，靠了过来，两个人亲吻到了一起。  
王一博闭上眼，努力感受着来自女孩子的诱惑，同时还有在酒精催化下，被疯狂放大的性欲，他使劲抱着对方，用力亲着，然后感觉一只手，慢慢要顺着他的衣服，滑进他的裤子里。  
“怎么了？”被亲得糊里糊涂的Wendy，看着自己被王一博猛然抓住的手臂，自己的手指还没碰到他的裤头，就被王一博扯住了。

眼前的这个男人，像是突然清醒了一样，全然没有了刚刚的放纵迷情，抱着自己的手也收了回来，眼神瞬间就清澈了。  
“嗯？”Wendy笑了一下，又想要贴过去，可手还是被王一博拉住。  
“要不，算了吧。”这个男人，沉默了半天，才终于开了口，语气似乎在极力压抑着什么不好的情绪。  
“别来那套怕负责的啊，我们都是成年人了，我不会要你负责的。”Wendy突然觉得王一博很可爱。  
“不是，算了吧。我先走了，你和小徐他们说一下。”王一博推开了Wendy，打开了化妆间的门，门外站着的一个女孩被他吓了一跳，王一博头也不回，就直接离开了夜店。

回家的路，王一博开得非常快，他冒着要被电子眼拍到的危险，几乎是超速开回了家，车刚刚在车库停好，他就下了车，关车门的时候，非常用力，那种愤怒似乎要从他每一个毛孔爆发出来一样。他到家时，红姑不在，他记得她白天说，英国的弟弟来了，晚上过去他们酒店那边。  
王一博没有回到自己房间，直接去了二楼。

当他用力推开门时，肖战刚刚睡下，被来的人吓了一跳，看着他，不说话。  
在夜灯映衬下的肖战，脸上的神情显得很柔和，还带着一丝困意的迷离，王一博看到这张脸，愤怒的情绪更加怒不可遏的燃烧了起来。  
他没有给肖战任何反应，反锁了房门，冲到床边，直接掀开被子，压到了肖战身上，都等不及对方开口说半句，就一把扯掉了肖战的睡裤，把他双手用力按在两侧，圈住他的细瘦的手腕，狠狠地，毫不留情地亲了下去。

这样粗暴的亲吻，肖战觉得自己快要窒息了，他闻着王一博身上的酒味烟味还有不属于他的香水味，被熏得头晕，挣扎了几下，却完全不是王一博的对手。  
“嗯……唔……”这个吻太强烈了，肖战印象里，王一博从没有这样亲过他，说这是亲吻，不如说是在啃咬，嘴唇被王一博用力咬着，咬得肖战喊疼。  
“到底怎么了？”肖战不罢休，等王一博亲够了，总算松开他的嘴巴，他喘着气问道。

可压在自己身上的人，红着眼睛，并没有回答他，只是死死盯了他一会儿，把他身体一翻，抬起他的臀部，用力把他头按在了枕头上。  
“啊！！”完全没有经历任何前戏的后穴，就这么直接被王一博粗硬的肉棒插了进来，插得肖战痛出了眼泪，他扭动着屁股，下意识想挣脱，却被王一博大手压住了腰肢，哪儿也不准他躲。  
肖战往前缩了缩，感觉王一博的肉棒稍稍退出去了一点，下一秒，就有被捞了过去，用更大的力气，往他的阴茎上压回去，那根东西，戳在自己柔嫩的内壁上，肖战又麻又痛，同时还因为太熟悉这种感觉，慢慢开始变得适应，体内升起一波一波的快感。  
“啊……唔……太用力， 轻点，轻点……啊。”肖战被王一博干得浪叫，眼泪都要冲出来，他们俩以前即便每次性爱都很激烈，但也从没有像今天这样过，王一博就这样一言不发，疯了一般，死命地操着他。

软穴被王一博狠命的操干着，一开始的疼痛早就荡然无存，肖战扭着屁股，感受着王一博巨大的阴茎在自己体内横冲直撞，没一下都插到他身上最深的地方，嘴里还被王一博塞进了两根手指，卷着他的舌头，口水流到了枕头上。  
肖战配合地舔着王一博的手指，感觉王一博的动作变得更加惨虐，两个人就像动物交配一样，一丝理智都没有了。

感受着抵死的肉体纠缠，听着王一博脱口而出的脏话，身后的人晃动着腰肢，嘴里骂着：“骚货，干死你。”

肖战像一条溺水的鱼，不知道是挣扎还是沉溺的扭着自己紧贴在王一博小腹上的屁股，用力的感受这场绝顶的情色洗礼。

终于，王一博干了快半个小时，才把精液射进了肖战的体内，等到阴茎都软掉了，滑了出来，才松开抱着肖战的手。肖战失去了支撑，顺着后入的姿势，滑到了床上，喉咙都叫哑了，发不出一点声音。  
他感觉身后的人也筋疲力尽了一般，倒在了他的旁边，两个人身上都流着汗，精液从肖战的后穴里缓缓地漏了出来，漏到了床单上。  
肖战想到了什么，把头转向王一博，哑着嗓子说：“怎么，今天居然都没有被女孩子勾走，带回去睡觉？”

王一博经历了刚刚那场极其疯狂的性爱，累得大口呼吸，他听着肖战的问话，转过头，看着自己眼前这张漂亮的脸，嘴唇被自己咬得渗出了血，瞳孔都放大了，脸上全是高潮的情色。  
“当然睡了，还是女孩子好睡。”心里那股怒气油然而生，王一博不带感情地，回答了肖战。

他看到原本失神的肖战，突然笑得很开心，那种笑就像是小孩子吃了糖一样，天真好看得刺眼。  
这个笑得眼睛都弯起来的人，把手伸进了被窝，伸到了自己的后穴，用手指插了进去，沾了一些王一博残留在里面的精液，然后看着王一博，把手指含进了自己的嘴里，舔着手指上的精液，还用舌头舔了一下嘴唇。

王一博就这样看着肖战，做完这一切，然后一字一顿地说：“你骗人，射过的精液，不会这么浓稠的。”

经历过台风的人，一定很清楚，在台风来临时，那种末世的感觉，整个世界都变得昏暗无光，所有的一切在这股风里，都失去了对抗的本领。  
王一博多希望这只是一场梦，他做了一个噩梦，梦里他抱着漂亮柔软的女孩子，无法勃起，闭着眼睛时，在酒精的催化下，想到的居然是肖战那张在高潮中淫荡绝望的脸。

王一博有种被戳穿的尴尬，他失语了，不知道回答什么，而肖战还不肯罢休，又低声笑了起来，声音很小，像是在说什么秘密一样，贴到他耳边说：“王一博，你完了。”


	4. Chapter 4

原本只是去波士顿呆个三天的王一博叔叔，在临回来前一天，打了个电话回来，说临时遇到一点事，合同敲不定，需要再多呆个一周。

王一博回到家的时候，看到客厅里，红姑和肖战在说着话，不知道两个人说了什么，红姑一个劲的说谢谢，满脸开心得不行的样子。看到王一博回来，靠在门边的肖战，把眼睛瞟了他一下，转过头对声音柔和地，对红姑说：“您别在意，这些年您都不怎么请假，弟弟一家人难得来，你就过去陪他们吧。”  
“战战，你真是个好孩子啊，太谢谢你了。”红姑还是止不住在道谢，肖战笑着摆了摆手，轻轻推了一下红姑。  
“您还不去收拾东西，等下我让司机送您过去，对了，我记得您侄女是不是今年进大学，我那里有一个手镯，您一起带过去，送给她吧。”  
“哎呀，那怎么行，这太贵重了。”红姑受宠若惊，连忙摇手。  
“没事，我把您当家人，不要计较这些身外物了。一会儿我上去拿给您。”

说完，肖战就单方面结束了这场对话，转身到楼上去了，红姑看到王一博回来，兴奋地大步走过去，笑着说：“一博，我这几天要住到我弟弟他们那边，他们订了一个公寓，本来我是打算只请假一个晚上的，战战说，反正老爷也不在，他也不需要我伺候，让我送走我弟弟一家再回来。”  
“哦，是吗？那挺好的啊，您可以好好陪家人。”王一博看到红姑那么高兴的样子，他也挺开心的。  
“对啊对啊，我厨房里有备了晚饭，你们等下热了吃，我先上去收拾下东西啊。”红姑一副急匆匆要走的样子，指了指厨房，就赶紧跑到自己的房间里去了。

司机接红姑走的时候，肖战去送的，王一博隔着落地窗，看到两个人宛如母子一样，手拉手着说了好一会儿话，红姑似乎都要抹眼泪了，肖战才把她催上了车。

这顿晚饭，破天荒的安静。  
饭桌上是红姑走之前准备好的三菜一汤，王一博和肖战一人坐一边，谁也没有讲话，这倒是让王一博有点意外，他没想到，肖战那么刻薄难搞的人，在这种可以尽情发挥的场合，却沉默得如此彻底。  
就这样，两个人从头到尾，一句话都没有说，吃完了整顿饭，收碗的时候，王一博想了下，开口说：“我洗碗吧。”  
“好啊，正好我长这么大，都没有洗过碗，不会洗。”肖战看着王一博，始终眼底带着一丝笑意，说这种话，他的坦荡出人意料。

王一博不再讲话，把碗收拾着端到了厨房，洗碗的时候，他猛然意识到这几天都要和肖战单独相处在这里，尽管这栋别墅很大，但还是让他有种很窒息逼仄的感觉。

想着要不要去同学家里住几天，就听到身后传来肖战的声音。  
“诶，冰箱空了。”  
王一博停住了手里洗碗的东西，转过身，看到肖战靠在厨房入口那边的冰箱边上，懒洋洋地用脚抵住了半开的冰箱门，探过头去，果然，里面只有一点水果了。  
收回脚，冰箱门自动合上了，肖战打了一个哈欠，说：“等下你开车，我们去超市吧，我记得这边不远的地方有一个很大的Costco。”  
“嗯。”

王一博这辆二手日本车，有些年月了，座位不是很宽敞，肖战个子高，坐到副驾驶的时候，把座位挪了挪，才总算能不挤着。  
车子发动了一会儿，王一博开出了家门，车厢内这种狭小封闭的空间，让他有些不适，这种不适感自然是来自身边的人。  
他和肖战纵然是关系匪浅，但也仅限于肉体层面，两个人除了在床上，几乎没有这样相处的时候，

他看着肖战伸出手，一副搞不清楚的样子摆弄着他车的前控那一排按钮。  
“干什么？”王一博问。  
“冷啊，怎么这么冷。”肖战继续按着，收紧了身上的毛衣外套。  
“便宜车是这样，空调没那么快的。”王一博伸过手，按到了空调按钮上，把风开大了一些。  
“看来的确很便宜。”肖战收回手，把头靠到了座椅上，感受着车厢内慢慢开始热起来的温度。

开出了熟悉的街道，王一博突然才想起自己根本不知道去哪个超市。  
“怎么走？你指路？”  
“我怎么知道啊，我只知道有个那么大的超市在这附近。”王一博这下彻底愣住了，心里微微怒火中烧，他把车速放慢了一些，说：“不知道路，怎么去？”  
“你别问我啊，你可以导航看看，我记得好像是不远吧。”肖战倒是一副理所当然的样子，在座位上动了动，换了一个舒服点的姿势。

王一博无奈的拿出手机，在google地图上搜了一下Costco，发现最近的居然要开车一个小时，这就是肖战说的附近？  
“最近的要开一个小时。”他怀疑肖战根本不知道这附近到底有没有超市，全凭一顿乱说，他那样的人，怎么可能和超市挂上钩。  
“那你还不快开？”肖战又打了一个哈欠，催促道，就像催促司机一样。

王一博按耐住心里很想一脚油门掉头回家的冲动，反正他饿不死，肖战饿死了，也不关他的事，可理智还是战胜了情感，他把手机放好，重新加速，往路线指引的方向开了起来。

为了应对这种令人尴尬的沉默，王一博打开了电台，他经常听一个音乐频道，到晚上的时候会放一些爵士，很适合开夜车。  
有了声音的车厢，变得热闹和放松起来，王一博动了动肩膀，电台里那个女声非常的温柔，低沉柔顺的嗓音，让他一下子觉得时间没那么难熬起来。  
“这首歌，我很喜欢。”旁边的肖战在原本的沉默中，总算开口说话了。  
“嗯？”  
“我问我的心上人，我们将来会怎么样呢？生活每天都会美好吗？我的爱人对我说：我们不能预见未来。世事不可强求，顺其自然吧。”  
肖战没有接着回答王一博，而是跟着电台里的女声，开始轻哼起歌来，他的歌声和电台里的那个声音一样，带着一些低沉的沙哑。

或许是因为音乐的作用，也有可能是因为这种难得平静共处的作用，王一博在等红灯时，忍不住看了一眼哼着歌的肖战，那张脸上没有了往日那种刻毒的神情，窗外公路上的路灯，透过玻璃窗，照射在肖战那张好看的脸上，竟然有一丝脆弱无助，令人恻隐。

“为什么要过这样的日子？”王一博终于还是问出了心里的话，他没有看肖战，也没有在期待他的任何答案，他只是好奇，只是想问。  
“不然，你告诉我，我可以过什么样的日子？”肖战出乎意料的没有尖酸刻薄，声音平淡如水，反问了他。  
“你不爱我叔叔。”  
“对，我当然不爱他。”肖战的语气很坦荡，他这个看起来如此精明，甚至有些狡诈的人，说起很多别人会下意识想隐瞒的事时，坦然得让人错愕。  
“如果你想离开，他应该不会勉强你。”王一博接着说，这是他心里话，“我叔叔对你那么好，他是一个很好的人，我相信他会尊重你。”

王一博并没有很快得到肖战的回应，对话停滞了一小会儿。  
“你并不是那种没了谁会活不下去的人，只要你开口，我叔叔难道会拒绝你？”话已经开了口，王一博就不管不顾了，他把肚子里憋了很久的话，全都倒了出来。  
他听到副驾驶上传来肖战的笑声，很难说是开心的那种笑。  
“王一博，你真的很天真。”肖战在王一博的怒视下，收住了笑声，轻声感叹了一句。“我羡慕你这样的人，可以永远只看到的事情表面。”

车子在google地图指引的路线上，开了快一半，车内变得很热，电台被肖战关掉了，他链接了自己的手机，开始继续放着刚刚那首爵士乐。  
“什么意思？”王一博不明白肖战话里的意思。  
“你叔叔，不止只有我一个人。”  
王一博惊讶地看着前方，他在想自己是不是听错了什么，肖战继续云淡风轻地说道：“喜欢花的人，不可能只喜欢一种花，他们会养很多很多花，养在花园里，养在阳台上，养在客厅里，其中最喜欢的那一朵，养在自己的卧室里。”

肖战歪着头，又跟着哼了一句歌，看着车窗外的夜空，眨了眨眼睛，说：“我就是卧室里的那朵。”  
“可你上次不是说他不能……”话到嘴边，王一博觉得有些难开口，他是想说，记得肖战上次告诉他，他叔叔并没有办法和人做那种事。  
“这和他养情人没有关系，世界上有人的兴趣是看电影，自然也可以有人的兴趣是养情人。”

说这种话的肖战，边轻唱着歌，边用手指打着拍子，仿佛说的是别人的事一样轻松自然。  
王一博一时之间很难接受自己叔叔是这样的形象，在他的心里，叔叔很和蔼，对谁都笑眯眯的，从不发脾气，生意场上也是出了名的有诚信好合作。  
可这样的人，居然养了那么多情人，还有肖战，他记得红姑说，小时候肖战就被他叔叔带回来了。

“你很小就和我叔叔……和我叔叔在一起了？”王一博这句话说得断断续续，很难开口。  
“对，15岁吧，我就从孤儿院被他接回来了。”  
“他……”接下来的话，更难以启齿。  
“我知道你要问什么，每个人都会这样想，但你叔叔不是那样的人，我20岁之前，他甚至都没有抱过我。”肖战像是知道了王一博要问什么，顺着他的话，直接回答了他。

心里松了一口气，王一博深呼吸了一口，他很怕听到什么让他无法接受的事，对于他这样是非黑白从小就分得很清的人来说，肖战这句回答，很可能会影响他往后很长一段时间的生活。

车子在手机应用的地图上，慢慢接近目的地了，王一博看到了Costco那个硕大的招牌，他跟着指引牌的方向，往停车场开去。  
停好车以后，王一博正要解安全带，肖战在旁边突然喊了他：“王一博。”  
“嗯？”  
“你以后不要没事问我这些有的没的。”肖战的脸色变得极其认真，像变了一个人。  
“什么意思？”王一博推开了一半车门手顿住了，他不解地看着肖战。

肖战又笑了起来，笑得甜甜的，可是那种笑，仿佛并没有进到眼底。  
他凑到王一博面前，飞快地亲了他一下，低声说：“怕你忘不掉我。”

被王一博推开那一半的车门外，路过两个人，正要上旁边的车，看了过来，又把头转了回去。  
他们只当是看到了一对情侣下车前难舍难分的甜蜜，并不异样，事实上，笑得那么甜的肖战，在旁人看起来，的确是带着爱的。

这是熟悉的肖战，会说一些疯言疯语，不可控制的肖战。王一博没有理会他，推开门下了车，肖战也跟着下了车，走在王一博的旁边，把推车往他面前一推。

Costco很大，肖战很显然是不知道怎么过日子的人，在超市里什么都拿，那种家庭装的薯片，有一袋米那么大，肖战也往推车里丢，王一博一言不发地推着车，等肖战往前走几步，再把薯片放回货架上。  
他想到肖战问他，他可以过什么样的日子？  
这个问题王一博心里没有答案，像肖战这样养在温室里，生活几乎不能自理的人，除了眼下的日子，他没有办法想象出其他的可能性。

超市逛了快一个小时，要关门了，王一博才催着乐在其中的肖战结账走人，付钱的时候，是王一博刷的卡，肖战直接说自己没有带钱，就站到了一边。  
王一博只想快点结束这段行程，赶紧付了钱，拿着东西，就往车库走，买的东西塞满了后备箱和后座，肖战买的那些东西，别说一个星期，够三个人吃一个月了。

回去的车里，王一博因为之前来时的那段对话，有种心里憋屈很久的暗处，被豁然拉开一道口子的感觉，里面的东西跃跃欲试地想翻滚出来，这并不像平时沉默寡言的他，或许是这样的日子实在太意外，王一博觉得自己也不太正常了。

“为什么要做那种事要挟我？”王一博并没有给肖战休息的时候，刚刚上车没多久，他就开始止不住发问，他心里始终有一个结，对于这件事。  
“好玩。”  
“好玩就可以随便做这种下三滥的事？强迫别人？”听到对方那种轻佻的回答，王一博愤怒了起来，他后悔了，明知道这个人不可能给什么真正的答案，自己却要上赶子找羞辱。  
“你不是也很爽？每次都射那么多。”肖战说。  
“这不是一回事！”王一博恼羞成怒，他抓着方向盘的手捏得很紧，提高了声音，几乎是吼了回去。从久以来，被压抑在心底最深处的无措和怒意，全盘甭发出来。  
他控制不住地想要宣泄。

“不是吗？”肖战反问他，王一博狠狠地踩了一脚油门，发现有些踩不动，他没有回答肖战，看着还有很多油的车，心里漫溢的情绪让他又忍不住狠狠地踩了一下油门。  
轰。  
车突然停住了，停得很突然，车身跟着都抖了一下，然后就熄火了，王一博楞楞地看着黑掉的中控台，骂了一句操。

汽车抛锚了。  
他们俩还没来得及开上高速公路，汽车就突然抛锚在路边，黑漆漆的小路上，除了路灯，一点烟火也没有，也看不到任何加油站和24小时便利店的影子，甚至路过的车都少得可怜。  
王一博推开车门，下了车，他站在车外，不知身在何处，前头是黑乎乎的一片，后面也是无尽的黑暗，就连抬起头，今晚的夜空，也没有星星。  
肖战跟着他下了车，站在他旁边，看了看他，说：“打电话叫人吧。”  
王一博被他一提醒，才想起来，拿出电话就打了24小时道路救援热线，机械的女声告诉他，最快的道路救援，需要2小时才能到他们所在的地方。

只能等，除了等还能干嘛，这个前不着村后不着店的破地方，根本不会有突然的神仙来救他们。

挂掉电话后，王一博看到肖战自顾自坐到了引擎盖上，长长的腿在地上点着，仰着头，看一片漆黑的天空。  
他走了过去，站在肖战面前，说：“等吧，最快2小时。”

肖战把看向夜空的头低下来，直视着面前的王一博，他朝王一博伸出了手，勾住了王一博的衣领，把他扯到了自己面前。王一博被他猝不及防的一扯，失去了重心，差点摔倒，双手撑在了肖战身子两侧的引擎盖上。

那双修长的腿分开在王一博身子两侧，双手勾到了王一博的脖子上，肖战把脸贴得离他很近，这个地方安静得可怕，两个人的呼吸声都变得那么重，那么明显。  
“想要。”肖战磨蹭着王一博，然后突然一个用力，换了一个反向，把王一博按着靠到了引擎盖上，在他面前蹲了下去。  
裤子拉链被肖战拉开，里面那个还没苏醒的东西软趴趴的，肖战轻轻拨弄了一下，在王一博胯下发出一声低笑，然后用鼻尖在上面来回，慢慢摩擦着，感受着它一点点肿大。  
王一博吓坏了，他推肖战，说：“这是外面，你要发疯回去发。”  
“我不要，我就要在这里发。”话音刚落，肖战就一口含进了王一博的肉棒，等着他在自己温热的口腔里慢慢变大变硬，被控制住命根子的王一博，没有什么反抗的力气，他心慌地瞟着两边，生怕会有和车经过。  
可很显然，这条路太偏僻，他们抛锚了半小时，就连一只猫都没有经过。

龟头被肖战细细舔着，那种被温润包裹的快感，一下子就占据了王一博的理智，和肖战的后穴不同，他舌头会不停地卷着自己阴茎的前端，强烈的刺激感一拥而上。  
王一博发出一声呻吟，他伸出手，轻轻扯住了肖战的头发，听到肖战也跟着发出了轻哼，低下头，他看到身下含着自己肉棒的肖战，抬起眼睛看着自己，自己肿胀的巨物在那张嘴里，被吞得进进出出，抬起的眼里全是荡漾的情色，在夜光下，被衬得一双眼睛闪闪发光。

王一博再也忍耐不住，他一把拉起肖战，直接按到了引擎盖上，揉着他的臀部和后穴，就把自己的肉棒插了进去，插得肖战一抖。  
“啊……好粗。”肖战呻吟着，被压在冰冷的引擎盖上，后穴全根吞入了王一博的粗大，胀得他浑身发麻。

王一博一声不吭地闷头干着，他从没有在这样的情况下做过爱，这是第一次，他不得不承认，男人是太直观的生物，这种特殊的场合，把情欲和兴奋催生得更加猛烈，揉捏着肖战翘起来的屁股，他用手使劲揉搓着，好像只是用肉棒操他还不够，还需要一些出口。  
后入做了一会儿，王一博抽出来，把肖战放到引擎盖上，让他正面对着自己，掰开他的双腿，重新插了进去，失力的肖战紧紧抱着王一博，嘴里全是压抑不住的淫叫。  
“啊……好爽……快一点，再用力一点。”

肖战的叫床声像黑暗魔法，让王一博听话，他加大了力气，使劲把肉棒操到最深处，感受着肖战后穴内壁的纹路和不断涌出湿润，身体上的快意让他止不住的开始骂脏话骂肖战骚，骂他不要脸，骂他欠操。  
在这种时候，似乎只有最低俗的言语，才足够尽兴。

“我，我和你说一个秘密好不好？”肖战抱着王一博，一边呻吟着一边断断续续开了口。  
王一博没有回他的话，只是把肖战的耳垂含到嘴里，即便没有爱，王一博总归是个男人，他内心的征服欲让他动物性的，只想要看到肖战被他操得失魂的样子，不想听他说其他。  
“你是我第一个男人。”

肖战轻飘飘地，在王一博耳边说出了这句话，王一博脑子轰滴就炸开了，他的肉棒似乎又硬了一些，也更加用力了，那股要射精的快感从他的大脑蔓延到肉棒上，他咬住肖战的耳朵，几乎是发着抖，把精液射进了肖战的身体里。

这场突如其来的性爱，前后不到二十分钟，大概是因为太刺激，王一博射得很快，但高潮的强度却是前所未有的剧烈。他把肖战拖回车上，看着他倒在副驾驶上昏昏欲睡的样子，打开了车门，重新走到了车外。

有人说，男人在射精之后，会变成哲学家，王一博不确定这是不是写书的人胡诌的，可现在他看着这片寂静的夜空，悄无声息的四周，车里睡着的人，世界似乎都缩小到只有他一个人。

这个只有22岁的男人，抬起头，深深叹了一口气。  
在这一刻，他明白，纵然自己一直粉饰太平，企图蒙混过关，但他也是最清楚不过，自己的人生，早已经在这股台风的席卷下偏航，不管是面对女孩子生理性的无法反应，还是越来越觉得复杂的内心。  
这些都拜肖战所赐，这个硬生生闯入王一博人生的人，他的一场恶作剧，却是他的噩梦。

脑子里有个声音，一点点变大，开始占据了王一博全部的思绪。  
逃走吧，离开这里，离开这个人。


	5. 05

车抛锚的那天，王一博和肖战到晚上2点才回到家。  
回家之后，王一博把东西都塞进了冰箱和储物柜，都没有来得及去自己房间，就被肖战拉到了床上。

大概是室外的那场突发性性事，不够尽兴，明明已经在路上狂打哈欠的肖战，勾着王一博的腰，像疯了一样，向他索取着，而王一博也一如即往的配合，他的身体已经太习惯与肖战这样的粗暴性爱，找不到出口的情绪，全化成了兽性，输出到了对方身上。

没有了叔叔，没有了红姑，这个家只剩下他们两个人，王一博和肖战在床上做了一次，洗了澡，又在客厅做了一次，最后一次王一博已经麻木得无法射精，肖战也没有办法高潮，两个人做着做着，直接抱着倒在了床上，双双睡去。

自从那一次酒吧落荒而逃事件，王一博再碰到小徐是在一周后，他有点不好意思，想扯个谎和小徐说明一下情况，结果没想到小徐反而先开了话头。  
“诶，你没事吧？我都一直忘记问你了，Wendy说你喝得吐了一厕所，叫代驾送回去了。”  
“啊？”王一博愣了愣，好像和他想的不一样。  
“你不能喝就别逞能，泡妞不是你这样泡的，下次哥哥教你哈，喝多了还怎么泡啊，傻子。”小徐用胳膊肘碰了他一下，打趣道。  
“哦，嗯，谢谢。”王一博低下头，开始看书，不再继续话题。他原以为Wendy应该会大发雷霆，在朋友面前把他一顿吐槽，却没想到她给自己打了圆场。

心里那股歉意，越发浓烈，王一博打开微信，翻出了那天加的Wendy，自从加过之后，对方从没找过自己，王一博也不敢。  
-谢谢你帮我撒谎，那天对不起。  
过了几分钟，对方回了个表情。  
-ok的，我不是那种小气的人，下次你休息好了，再一起出来玩。  
-嗯。  
-下次可以不带他们，我们去安静点的地方，你不喜欢夜店的话，我们去喝咖啡吧。  
-好啊。  
Wendy的善解人意，就像春风一样，让原本内心愧疚的王一博，瞬间就开朗了许多。  
王一博想起了自己高中的那个女朋友，也是一个性格开朗的女孩子，每天都很快乐开心，从来没有给王一博带来过任何负面情绪，也不找他吵架，永远体贴温柔。  
在望子成龙的高压环境下长大的王一博，很需要这样的陪伴和安抚，正因为如此，当时对方说要分手，他才会那样苦苦乞求。

而现在的Wendy，就像是上天知道他的日子有多荒唐，大发善心赐予他的礼物。  
那天站在车前，看着夜空，想到的那个可能性，让王一博内心越发肯定。  
-明天有空吗？我请你喝咖啡吧？  
王一博发出了这条信息，等待着回音。  
-好呀，明天下午三点你来接我？  
-行，明天见，地方你选，我很少喝咖啡。

Wendy选的咖啡厅在一个不那么闹市的地方，带着一些文艺情调，今天的Wendy穿了一件白色衬衫，系了一根丝巾，很法式，笑容一如既往的灿烂明媚。  
他们喝咖啡的时候，王一博一直道歉，直到Wendy说，你再道歉我就感觉是我对不起你了。  
他才停下来。  
咖啡厅的落地窗很大，阳光从外面照射进来，照在王一博身上，照在桌子上，Wendy的手指涂了大红色的指甲油，嫩白细长，端着白色的咖啡杯，有股说不出的可爱，门偶尔被人推开，有风跟着被带进来，还有门口那个小风铃摇晃的叮咚响声。

旁边桌的人在说着话，服务员穿插而来，咖啡和三明治的味道混合到一起，对面的人在说电影学院那些奇怪的同学，描述得绘声绘色，手舞足蹈。  
这一切很像文艺电影，温和，平静，五彩斑斓在王一博的眼里，他内心有股强烈的饱足感，在这样的阳光下，和漂亮活泼的女孩子约会，没有阴霾，没有灰暗，所有的东西都完好的展开，摊平。  
心情的愉悦，是这些日子以来，前所未有的。

他喝了一口咖啡，看了一下终于停下来的Wendy，想了想，开口说：“你有男朋友吗？”  
对方笑得更可爱了，嘴边还有咖啡的泡沫，说：“没有啊，你要追我啊？”  
王一博被她的直接问到了，不好意思地红了脸，结果Wendy说：“快追啊，加油。”  
“好。”

晚上和Wendy吃完牛排回到家，王一博看到肖战一个人坐在饭桌边吃饭，从超市买的冷冻饺子，他看到王一博回来了，朝他招了招手，喊他过去。王一博走到桌边，看了一下碗里那几个只咬了一口的饺子。  
“饺子肉还是冰的。”肖战指了指碗，嘴巴微微一瘪，看着王一博。  
“没加热？”王一博没什么表情，他习惯了这样的肖战，只是沉声问道。  
“加了啊，放进微波炉了，可是那个东西按键也太多了吧，我随便按了一下，反正就拿出来了。”肖战噼里啪啦地说着，鼻子皱了起来。  
王一博看着肖战，肖战也就这样看着他，终于，王一博端起碗，就往厨房走，把碗重新放进了微波炉，设定好了时间，等加热好，他再端出来，放到肖战面前。  
“现在应该热了，吃吧。”

他看到肖战盯着他看了一会儿，又看了看碗里冒着热气的饺子，许久，才重新拿起筷子，夹起一个，开始吃，肖战吃太快，喊了一声烫，精致的眉眼皱了一下，但很快，又继续咬下一个，看起来非常饿。

冷冻饺子而已，并不需要吃得像在吃人间美味。  
王一博心里想。

“你今天都没吃饭？”王一博看着肖战那副样子，开口问道。  
“没有，不知道吃什么，不知道做。”肖战咬着饺子，热气从饺子皮里跟着白菜猪肉的香气一样溢出来，油沾到了他唇边。  
碗里的饺子，包括肖战在吃的，一共只有6个，还是那种很小的饺子，一天没吃饭的人，根本不可能吃饱。王一博心里天人交战了一会儿，对肖战说了句，等一下，转身进了厨房。

王一博其实不知道做饭，他打开冰箱翻了翻，找到了那天逛超市，肖战发神经一定要买的冷冻意面，带有配料的那种。  
锅子里放好水，把意面丢进去，然后把配料包拆开，用微波炉加热，过不了几分钟，一碗说不上美味的意面，就被盛到盘子里，端到了肖战面前。

番茄酱汁的香气很浓烈，意面很随性地摆在盘子里，肖战看着这碗面，很久没有动作，也没有声音，直到王一博说话：“还不快点吃。”  
“干嘛，怕饿着我啊？”肖战沉默了几秒，抬起头看向站在桌边的王一博，笑吟吟的，很开心的样子，语气还有点撒娇。  
“不是，因为你快点吃，我才能早点洗碗睡觉。”

肖战不再说话，低下头开始狼吞虎咽那份意面，还差点被呛到，看得出他真的很饿了，吃得非常快，番茄酱汁沾到了他脸上，红红的，像没擦好的口红一样。

王一博看着肖战，他并不在乎他，只是不知道为什么，在刚刚那一刻，看到这间硕大的，冷冰冰的屋子里，肖战一个人坐在桌边，对着那份没热熟的冷冻水饺的样子，很可怜。

他的怜悯心总是会在这种不合时宜的时候发作，对着他觉得不合适的对象发作，明明肖战饿死了最好，再也没有办法要挟他，他也可以过正常生活，可说到底，肖战也不过是一个从小就被扭曲着长大的人，已经过了28岁生日的人，不知道用微波炉，不知道洗碗，不知道开汽车里面的空调，不知道用洗衣机，他才是全天下最可怜的人。

但王一博明白，可怜之人必有可恨之处，这也是肖战他自己选的路。  
他不一样，他不会逆来顺受，看到肖战吃完了全部的意面，心满意足地把腿伸长，像小孩子一样喝了一口水，说了一句好吃。王一博端起空盘子，走向厨房，对肖战说：“你在客厅等我，我有话和你说。”  
“哦。”肖战端起水杯开始喝水，眼睛对王一博调皮的眨了一下。

等王一博洗好碗走出来，肖战已经坐到客厅的大沙发上，大灯都关了，只留了客厅里一盏落地灯，电视里在放老电影，这周是侯麦专场，今晚放的是《春天的故事》，王一博知道这个导演，Wendy和他推荐过。

坐到肖战旁边的沙发上，王一博整理了很久自己的思绪，才把心里的万千语言整理好，他不是一个临场胆怯的人，但他的确有些畏惧肖战，这个人实在太不可控了。

“我想结束这种关系。”王一博沉声开了口，电影里的女演员在用法语说着台词。  
肖战并没有很快回应他，依旧看着电视，似乎没有听到。  
“你听到我说话了吗？”王一博提高了一些嗓音，对着肖战，又说了一次：“我想结束这种关系。”

肖战总算是把头转了过来，他放下了手里的遥控器，一言不发，面无表情地看着王一博，这种淡然的眼神，看得王一博心里发毛，眼神躲闪。  
“如果你真的要告诉我叔叔，你就去告诉吧，大不了我离开这里，自己去想办法赚学费。”

王一博低着头，没看肖战，他一股脑把自己想说的话都说了出来，他没有耐心等肖战的回复了，他要豁出去，只有豁出去，才能绝了后路。

气氛变得很僵，还有一些凝重，王一博觉得等待着肖战开口的这几分钟，就像煎熬，他从没有如此的慌张过，那种被人捏在手里的压抑让他喘不上气。他置之死地而后生的说出了这样的话，会激怒肖战的话，会改变他人生的话。

电视的大屏幕上，画面很美丽，法国郊外的春日花园，主角漫步其中，发音黏浊的法语，和此刻这个客厅里流动的空气，格格不入，如此冲突讽刺。

“你是不是谈恋爱了？”很意外，肖战在这段沉默持续了将近五分钟后，开口问了这样一个问题。  
王一博愣了一下，脱口而出说：“对。”

其实他并没有，他只是决定要追求Wendy，因为和她相处实在太轻松，他想要灿烂的日子，像春天那样的日子。  
肖战站了起来，毯子顺着他的动作，掉到了地上，肖战踩过去，一步一步走到了旁边的沙发前，走到王一博的面前。  
王一博心生一股恐惧，他下意识想也起身，但是没等到他动作，肖战就已经走到他面前，坐在了前面的茶几边上，和他面对面平视。

两个人靠得不算近，比起他们做爱时的距离，这样完全是安全的。肖战的脸一半在落地灯的暗处，一半被照得很明亮，黑乎乎的眼睛一如既往闪着光芒，电影里忽明忽亮的场景切换，光线的变化，衬得肖战的脸上的神色也变幻莫测，王一博一时分不清这样的眼神，到底是愤怒，没有感觉，还是说，难过。

“爱情真伟大，让人愿意心甘情愿冒险，心甘情愿做结局会很可怕的事。”  
肖战看了王一博很久，慢慢地开了口，声音平稳，不带任何情绪，甚至连感叹的语气都没有，只是在陈述一件事。  
王一博不知道该回答什么，他并不想和肖战谈这些关于爱情的哲学性问题，他只想赶紧摆脱，如果说今天在开始这场对话前，他还有一些犹疑，那此刻，在说出了那些话之后，他觉得自己什么都不怕了，心里想要逃脱的感觉更加猛烈。

他就这样看着肖战，等待他继续往下说。

“她很好看？”肖战问了一个很突然的问题。  
王一博知道他是在问Wendy，僵硬着点了点头，算是回复。  
“有我好看？”  
王一博又失语了，那股被玩弄的羞辱感开始油然而生，他感觉肖战从头到尾都没有在认真听他说话，全都在故意戏弄他。  
只想快点结束这场耗心耗力的无意义拉扯，他不想在这种问题上，和肖战幼稚地争执。  
王一博摇了摇头，表示否认。

又是无尽的沉默。

突然，肖战从茶几边上站了起来，居高临下的看着王一博，说：“如你所愿。”  
说完，他就转身朝楼上的房间走去，没有给王一博回应的时间。等肖战的身影完全消失在楼梯处之后，王一博宛如从一场噩梦里醒来，他觉得胸闷，大口喘着气，往后靠在沙发上，头扭向了还在播放着电影的大电视，里面的男男女女不知道在干嘛，细碎的对白和日常场景，让他生出一股沉沉的困意。

内心的恐惧蜂拥而至，他不确定，在这个夜晚过去后，明天等待他的会是什么，是暴怒的叔叔，哭泣心疼的父母，失望的红姑，台风下暴雨成灾般的道德鞭笞，或许还有永不见天日，突然变得艰难的生活。

王一博有一瞬间的后悔，这种悔意当然是对于自己冲动而为的懊悔，但很快就荡然无存，他做好了准备，迎接明天叔叔回家的暴风雪，这股勇气说不准到底是Wendy给的，还是今天那个过分明媚灿烂的阳光午后给的。

把头重重的靠在沙发上，触底反弹的王一博看着天花板，希望自己今晚还能睡个好觉。

第二天叔叔回程的飞机，晚点了一个半小时，等司机把叔叔接到家的时候，已经要下午四点多了，红姑说她会吃过晚饭再回来，叔叔在上飞机前，就要助理订了一家餐馆，说三个人出去吃。

车开进院子里后，肖战就走到门口去接了，王一博坐在客厅里，昨天那个摊牌时坐的沙发上，透过透明的窗户，看到肖战站在门口和风尘仆仆的叔叔，不知道在说什么，说了很久，叔叔进来后一脸凝重。

王一博深呼吸了一口，站起来，等待着。  
“一博，我问你个事。”刚进门，把东西让肖战拿上去，王一博叔叔就坐到了沙发边，喊住了王一博。  
“嗯？”王一博手有些抖。  
“你在家这段时间，有看到红姑吃药吗？”叔叔的问题，和王一博想的截然不同。  
“叔叔，您什么意思？”  
“刚刚战战和我说，他看到红姑在偷偷吃药，糖尿病的药。”王一博叔叔坐下叹了一口气，“我也是太不注意了，红姑也50多岁了，一直照顾我们，的确力不从心，战战刚刚在问我，要不要再找一个年轻点的，帮衬下红姑，让她别那么累。”  
心里大大松了一口气，王一博松开了捏紧的拳头，话说得还是有点断断续续：“哦，是吗，我，我倒是没有看到过红姑吃药，我觉得可以，红姑的确很辛苦，而且她好像一直挺想去英国弟弟那边玩。”  
“是啊，她弟弟去年在伦敦买了房子，都没有去过，哎，我想想吧，这些年辛苦她了，其实我是怕，换了别人照顾战战，他不习惯。”

王一博点了点头，不再应声，他看着叔叔一筹莫展的脸，很难把眼前这个人，和肖战说的那个养了很多情人的人，结合到一起。

没多久，肖战就下来了，换了一身衣服，宽松的毛衣外套把他过分瘦弱的身体包裹得严严实实，叔叔打了司机的电话，三个人收拾了一下，等司机到门口，就出发去了餐厅。

还是中国餐馆，上海菜，服务员是说着吴侬软语的小姑娘，笑脸迎人。  
吃饭的时候，肖战主动点的菜，难得一见的光景，看得出肖战心情很好，腌笃鲜吃了两碗，还吃了一碗饭，王一博叔叔看到肖战这样，也很开心，还喝了一小壶酒。

这顿饭的气氛空前绝后的好，三个人坐着吃饭，聊天，宛如和睦融融的一家人，叔叔问着王一博的学业，有没有选好考研的方向，肖战也说了很多话，说自己最近看了一本什么书，想去法国玩。  
听到他愿意出国，王一博叔叔连忙点头说好，盘算着自己什么时候不忙，就带他去。

“一博，今年夏天23岁了吧，有没有想过找个女朋友？”叔叔喝了一口酒，笑得红头满面地问王一博。  
被这句突如其来的问话噎住，王一博一阵尴尬，没想好怎么回答。  
“一博好像有喜欢的了呢。”旁边的肖战倒是先开了口，嘴里还包着肉。  
“是吗？怎么不和叔叔说啊，什么人？”说到这个，叔叔兴致上来了，追问道。  
“呃，就是一个同学，电影学院的。”王一博不好意思的回答。  
“也是留学生？”  
“算是吧，但是中学就过来了，入籍了。”王一博想了下，回答道。  
“那挺好的啊，学电影的女孩子应该有气质的，什么时候带回家吃吃饭吧。”叔叔满意地点了点头，笑着说。  
“不了吧，我怕吓到她。”听到要带回家，王一博吓了一跳，连忙放下筷子拒绝。  
“我又不吃人，就算是那种很有个性的女孩子，我也不会说什么啊，你叔叔又不是老古董，再说，红姑她也很想看你女朋友，上次还和我说，一博这么大了，也应该找个对象了。”  
没有办法再拒绝，王一博只得木讷地点了点头，算是答应。

叔叔把时间定在了下个月的某个周五，说要红姑在家做饭，然后就转头和肖战说自己在波士顿发生的事去了。王一博等话题不再围绕着自己后，才抬起头，却正好对上肖战看过来的眼睛，那股眼底带着说不清的笑意。  
看得他浑身难受。

和Wendy提到这个邀约时，王一博费了好半天劲，他和Wendy并不是正式的恋人关系，按道理没有什么合适理由带回家的，但Wendy很爽快的就答应了，还说一定给面子，把自己收拾得长辈心满意足再上门。  
“谢谢你。”王一博不知所措，只能道谢。  
“谢屁，你加油追我啊，追到手了，就不用假装了。”Wendy拍了拍他，笑嘻嘻地说。

而事实上，王一博也的确开始在追Wendy，每天下课后，他会先送她回家，再自己回家，偶尔给她开车去买咖啡，课间送去她所在的图书馆，陪她去听电影学院安排的讲座。  
肖战在那天晚上之后，再也没有单独和他说过话，两个人变得很陌生，就像同住在一个屋檐下的室友那样，和肖战的那段肉体关系，撤去得很彻底，仿佛没有存在过。

台风终于过去了。  
王一博坐在草坪的长椅上，端着咖啡，等着从图书馆收拾好东西出来的Wendy，看着天上的蓝天白云，矫情地用力呼吸着空气。

周五晚上，王一博载着Wendy回了家，到家的时候，红姑来开的门，满脸欢喜的把Wendy和王一博两个人迎进了家门，一路上止不住的打量着收拾得温柔贤淑的Wendy，称心地笑着点头，说好好好，真般配。  
Wendy是个来事的女孩子，礼数周全，落落大方。进了家门，红姑说怕饿坏了孩子，钻进了厨房去忙活，王一博叔叔听到声音，也下了楼，跟着他身后的，还有一起下来的肖战。

看到肖战，王一博身子顿了顿，他其实是有些怕的，怕肖战故意搞事，让所有人难堪，可意外的是，肖战并没有，他走到Wendy面前，等她和叔叔打完招呼，也主动打了招呼，样子很亲切。  
“哇，你怎么没告诉我，你有个这么帅的表哥。”和王一博坐在沙发上时，Wendy瞟了瞟在厨房门口和红姑说话的肖战背影，悄声对王一博说。  
“嗯，是吧，不是有血缘的那种。”王一博不知如何是好，支支吾吾地。  
“你家人都很好呢。”Wendy笑了笑，没管他那么多，吃起了红姑切给她的水果。

吃饭的时候，话题的对象自然是王一博和Wendy，红姑八卦着两个人是怎么认识的，他叔叔也很满意Wendy，一直说两个人要好好照顾对方。  
“Wendy今年多大了啊？”红姑盛了一碗汤给旁边的肖战，转头对Wendy问道。  
“红姑，我今年24了，比一博大一岁。”Wendy说。  
“哦，不错不错，两个人年龄相近最好。”红姑笑眯眯地盯着Wendy看，就像看自己的儿媳妇。  
“表哥是不是和我们差不多大啊？”Wendy吃着菜，突然把话题转向了肖战身上。  
“没有，我29了。”肖战顿了一下，补了一句，“明年30岁。”  
“天，真看不出，我以为和我们一样大呢！”Wendy细细盯着肖战那张脸看了一会儿，感叹道。

桌上突然安静了下来，红姑收了声，明明刚刚还在说着一些调笑他们俩的话，也不再说，王一博的叔叔脸色似乎也有些难看，Wendy是个神经粗的女孩子，只当是大家对这个话题没兴趣，转头开始夸红姑做饭好吃。  
只有王一博发现了这细微的变化，他捕捉到肖战在说出那句话时，脸上一闪而过，很难察觉的，要怎么形容，是嘲讽的表情吗？

晚饭吃了一个多小时，最后红姑还煮了糖水，吃得大家都很撑，坐了一会儿，王一博叔叔说，赶紧送Wendy回去，太晚了人家家里会担心，还要她下次一定要再来，红姑也跟着送到了车库那里，拉着Wendy手要她和王一博好好的。

和大家道了谢，王一博帮Wendy开了车门，坐好之后，就把车开了出去。  
在路上，Wendy一直在感叹他叔叔家的人都很好，尤其是红姑，很像那种电视剧里的角色，话多但是人很善良。  
“你表哥，那个肖战，他是不是……”Wendy停顿了一下，似乎在整理话头，“他和你叔叔，嗯？”  
开车的手震了一下，王一博没预料到Wendy会问这个。  
“没什么，有钱人都这样，我舅舅也在外面养情人，我不会因为这个对你家有看法的，更不会对你有看法。”Wendy大概是察觉到了王一博的尴尬，赶紧开口补了一句。  
“嗯。”王一博轻声应了一下，继续开着车，没有再说话。  
“但是，你说这样的人，日子有意思吗？靠着别人才能活下去，什么都容易得到，也就什么都不在乎吧，以色侍人，总有限期。”Wendy并没有就此打住，开口感叹了一句，像是对王一博说，又像是在自言自语。

车里的暖气吹得王一博浑身发热，他随便找了一个关于学校办活动的话题，不想再聊这个，Wendy也很快就跟着他的话题说了起来，车里的气氛总算没有了刚才那样的压抑，当然是王一博单方面的压抑。

红姑隐瞒自己糖尿病的事，还是被发现了，王一博叔叔要司机带她去做了一个全身检查，检查出不止糖尿病，还有风湿和高血压，都是一些跟随着年纪会有的病症。  
从医院回来，王一博心疼地看着红姑，想帮她做饭，站在厨房，红姑倒是没事人一样，不准王一博干活。  
“人啊，都会老，都会死，一副皮囊，没有病痛才不是人呢。”红姑说自己只读过小学，说的话却这么通透。  
她把鸡肉放进炉子里，汤被文火煲得滚着细细的气泡。  
“叔叔说，这几天在安排人找个新保姆，不是挺好，还能帮你做点事，干嘛拒绝？”王一博站在旁边，看着红姑，陪她说话。  
“把那个勺子递给我。”红姑指了指王一博身后的勺子，王一博听话的递了过去，“我放心不下战战。”  
“嗯？”  
“战战从十五岁接回来，就是我照顾着，十来年了，有感情的，我当他是自己的孩子。”  
红姑用勺子搅拌着砂锅里的食材，热气从里面满满冒了出来，王一博看着红姑有些泛白的头发，听着她絮絮叨叨地说着关于肖战的事。  
“新来的人，再怎么年轻体力好，也比不过我有经验，而且年轻人心气高，我怕战战那个性格，别人会难接受。”  
“可是你也不能照顾他一辈子。”王一博下意识的反驳。  
没想到红姑搅拌着鸡汤的手，停住了，勺子还直楞楞地插在砂锅里，沸腾着的鸡汤气泡越来越大，咕噜咕噜作响。  
“他不可能在这里一辈子的。”

红姑的声音变得很低，她喉咙动了动，像是在哽咽，声音也跟着变了调，“一博，战战明年30岁了。”  
“我知道。”  
“你不知道。”红姑抬起头，眼眶红了，看着王一博，咬了咬嘴唇，似乎想忍住话头，“在战战来之前，我照顾的是另一个男孩子，那个男孩子在我跟着老爷前，就在了，老爷也很疼他，对他不比对战战差。”  
王一博听着红姑说话，像在听天方夜谭，在肖战之前，他叔叔居然还有养过另一个男人。

“我来了没几年，他就被送走了，具体去哪里了我也不知道，那时候他都30岁了，一个30岁的男人，连洗衣机都不知道开，更不要提怎么养活自己了。”  
“……”  
“老爷只喜欢年轻的男孩子，过了30岁的，他就会送走。”红姑里的眼泪似乎止不住了，她皱起眉头，眼尾的皱纹变得更深，“战战，在这个家，呆不了多久了，我只是，只是想，陪他久一点，他太孤独了。”  
说到最后，红姑几乎是泣不成声，勺子被丢到了汤里，王一博呆呆地看着眼前的捂住脸低声哭泣的红姑，他难以消化这段话，红姑说的那些，就像一枚炸弹，投到王一博的心里，不带一丝犹豫地原地爆炸，炸得他头皮发麻。

这天的晚饭，王一博没有吃，他把自己关在了房间里，躺在床上，想着红姑在几个小时前的那些话，心里非常复杂，眼前闪过肖战那张时常笑得明媚和不知所谓的脸，还有强迫自己得逞时得瑟的神情，都一点点鲜活起来。

他头疼欲裂，把手臂抬起挡在自己眼前，挡住了头顶刺眼的灯光。  
他终于明白，为什么肖战会把自己比喻成花，把他叔叔比喻成爱养花的人，再娇美绝艳的花，也是有花期的，而爱花的人，当然只喜爱盛开的热闹美意，哪会管濒临凋谢时的凄凉。

隔着房门，他听到对面开着门书房传出了音乐声，酒杯碰到酒瓶的清脆响声，然后是肖战的声音，他跟随着那首很熟悉的音乐，在哼着歌。

世事不可强求，让它去吧，让它去吧。

王一博和Wendy的暧昧关系，没多久身边的朋友就都知道，小徐找着王一博八卦了好久，说这周他生日，一定要把大家叫出来好好庆祝，还要王一博准备个大礼物，给自己这个媒人。  
王一博不好意思的点头说好好好，一定送你那双off white，小徐这个爱鞋狂魔，开心得抱住王一博，像个孩子一样。

所有朋友，都为他们两个的关系感到开心，是那种发自真心的祝福。  
可王一博心里清楚，他和Wendy的关系，并没有太多进展，两个人就止于一些日常的约会和往来，明明成年人Dating的下一步就是上床，可他从没有跨越那一步，他不确定现在的自己，和肖战断了关系快3个月的自己，是否已经完全摆脱那个生理性的梦魇。  
他需要再久一点时间，至少久到他不需要在看AV自慰时，觉得屏幕里大胸大屁股的女人索然无味，揉着半软不硬的下体，怎么也射不出来。

小徐的生日party搞得很浮夸，像明星生日一样，一个家里有酒庄的朋友，带了好几瓶高级红酒，大家喝得很开心，小年轻闹到一起，还要王一博和Wendy喝交杯酒，把他们两个闹了一顿。  
散场时，王一博喝得有点醉熏熏，小徐凑到他耳边说，别回家了，带Wendy去开房啊。王一博笑了笑，要他别闹，说还没有到那一步，叫了一个代驾，把Wendy送回家，要她好好休息，自己也回了家。

到家的时候，王一博轻手轻脚的开了门，喝了红酒之后，被风一吹，更加头晕了，他开门时，钥匙插了好几次，才对上了门锁。  
打开门，所有人都睡了，他叔叔第二天要飞去波士顿，继续之前的合同谈判，只有厨房还亮着微弱的灯光，王一博以为是红姑忘记关灯，走过去想要关灯，猝不及防就看到肖战弯着腰在冰箱面前，找着什么东西，吓了他一跳。

肖战看到他，回过头，没什么表情，只说了一句：“回来了？”  
“嗯。”王一博头晕得厉害，他不是很在行喝酒，尤其是红酒这种后劲足的。  
“哦，我饿了，下来找东西吃。”肖战看了他一眼，把头转回冰箱，琢磨着里面有什么吃的。王一博并没有急着走开，眼前的肖战弯着腰，那件很薄的睡袍贴在他身上，把他的身形很完整的展现了出来，形状圆润的臀部也被展现了出来。

酒劲着实是个可怕的玩意，会过分的放大人的一些感官，把理智一点点吞噬，王一博就这样呆呆地，不啃声地站在厨房门口，看着肖战低声自言自语地说着什么，翻着冰箱里的东西，被睡袍包住的屁股，跟随他翻东西的动作，细微地左右挪动着，在王一博眼里看来，情色极了。

他脚就像灌了铅，明明应该转身回房间往床上一趟，不要在这里多呆半秒，可他动不了，眼里全是肖战的背影，脑子里遗失里很久的记忆扑面而来，轰隆隆地炸开在他的血液里。

终于，找了半天东西没找到合适的，肖战关掉冰箱门，直起身子，转过身，看到王一博还站在那里，愣了一下，走过去，凑到王一博面前，隔着一些距离，闻了闻。  
“喝酒了？”  
“嗯。”王一博觉得这个距离很危险，肖战身上带着沐浴露的清香，说不上是什么香味，非常熟悉，是他们在保持那段关系时，他经常会闻到的，下意识想后退，可还是动不了。  
“不能喝还要喝，傻子，没谈过恋爱啊，女孩子面前这么爱逞能。”肖战笑了笑，打趣了一句。  
但那个笑脸实在太好看了，明晃晃，像天上的星星都落在了他眼里一样，闪烁动人。  
面前的肖战让他有种久违的感觉，更久违的感觉是，王一博硬了，他的生理早他一步，对眼前的人做出了反应。

肖战看他没反应，只当他懒得搭理自己，嫣然一笑，准备转过身去找其他吃的，还没等肖战完全把身子转过去，眼前一黑，他就被一双手扯住，啪地按在了厨房的墙壁上，撞得肖战快痛出眼泪。  
王一博伸手把厨房门锁上，按住了肖战的肩膀，这个人实在太瘦了，骨头的触感那么明显，他用力收紧着自己的手指，抓着肖战，捏得眼前的人皱起眉头。  
“干嘛？”肖战的话刚出口，就被王一博堵住了，这个亲吻猛烈得像骤雨狂风一样，亲得肖战站不稳，残留着红酒味的舌头钻进了肖战的嘴里，把他的呜咽都吃了进去，王一博发狠地咬着肖战的嘴唇，看着肖战睁大的眼睛，里面映衬出自己有些可怕的模样。

手直接伸进了肖战的睡袍里，摸到了他的后穴，揉着肖战肉乎乎的臀肉，王一博不带一丝怜悯，就要抬起肖战的腿，把自己已经肿胀得要爆炸的阴茎，往那边捅。  
“等下等下。”倒是清醒的肖战，阻止了他蛮横地动作，他扯住王一博的手，看了他好一会儿，那个眼神，看得王一博几乎要射出来，他不想再等了，甩开肖战的手，又要去抬他的腿，肖战推了推他，语气突然温柔了起来，说“这样进不去的。”

说着，王一博看着肖战从自己手里挣脱开，走到厨房的台面那边，屁股靠在了上面，慢慢撩起了自己的睡袍，脱下了内裤，笔直修长的双腿暴露在了空气了，他张开双腿，半坐在台面边上，一点点把睡袍都脱到了腰部，然后把王一博勾了过去，挽住他的脖子，让王一博贴在自己身上，双腿抬起来，盘到了王一博腰上，凑到他耳边，磨蹭着他的耳朵，脖子，亲了亲，低声说道：“这样才好进去，笨蛋。” 

肖战身上的气味，他说话时千回百转的语气，春情荡漾的双眸，都疯狂刺激着王一博的性感官，王一博像野兽那样，把肖战的腿掰得更开，咬住他的嘴唇，把肉棒插了进去，一下子就全插到了最里面，顶得肖战轻哼了起来。

大理石的厨房台面，冰凉冰凉的，肖战哼了一声说好冰，王一博伸出手，垫在了肖战的臀部下面，用力揉着，疯狂抽插起来，挂在他身上的肖战，被插得摇头晃脑，却不敢发出一点声音，生怕惊动楼上沉睡的人。

王一博是真的疯了，他仿佛第一次经历性爱那样，被性欲冲昏了头脑，肖战的肉体如此的美味，勾引得他只想猛力操他，操得他哭出来，极致的快感吞没了两个人，肖战用力掐着王一博，咬着他的肩膀，咬一切他可以咬到的地方，把王一博身上咬得红一片紫一片的。  
“荡妇，骚货。”王一博凶狠着操着肖战，嘴里骂着他，这些话在性里，全都化成了兴奋剂，骂人的那个亢奋不已，被骂的人也享受其中，肖战被王一博操得失神，呜呜咽咽地低声呻吟，听起来就像在哭。

或许是真的太久没有这样激烈的性爱，王一博抱着肖战，只用这一个姿势，就射了出来。  
浓稠的精液射进了肖战的后穴，顺着厨房台面，溢了出来，他喘着气，还保持着肖战挂在自己身上，双手抱住他的姿势，靠在自己肩头的人也并不好过，除了喘气，再没有其他动响。

过了一会儿，肖战先反应了过来，他把埋在王一博肩膀上的头抬起来，看着满头大汗，同样失神的王一博，笑了笑，拉好了衣服，把他推开，转身打开了水龙头，扯了一张厨房用纸，把两个人的体液细细擦干净。  
整个过程王一博都没有讲话，他靠在台面上，出神地看着肖战。

肖战收拾完，转过身，并排靠到了厨房台面上，把头一歪，靠到了王一博肩膀上，用头蹭了蹭王一博的肩膀，慢悠悠地说，：“要不要，上去再来一次？”

轻手轻脚地被肖战拉着，走出厨房，走过客厅，走在铺着地毯的楼梯间，走到肖战房门口，王一博从头到尾都没有任何的反抗，进了房间后，肖战还没有来得及脱掉睡袍，就被王一博从身后一推，重新按到了床上，掀起睡袍，干了进去。  
就像吃了春药一样，两个人不需要任何的前戏，重新陷入了性爱里，肖战箍着王一博的手，抱得很紧，箍得王一博发疼。  
他猛烈的运动着腰肢，大脑一片空白，世界仿佛什么都没有了。只有眼前的肖战，在微弱的夜灯下，微微皱起眉头，委屈又淫荡的肖战，被情欲袭击得失去意识，情色又迷离的肖战。

一度担心自己是不是已经阳痿的王一博，抓着肖战的腰，疯狂的顶弄着，他粗鲁地骂着脏话，问肖战爽不爽，是不是喜欢被他操。  
在再度射精的前一刻，闪进他脑子里的，是多久之前，肖战对他说的那句，王一博，你完了。

第二天，王一博在肖战的床上醒来的，肖战却不在，等了好一会儿，他回来了，看到王一博醒来，说：“刚刚送走你叔叔，司机载红姑去超市了。”  
语气很自然平淡。

“嗯。”揉了揉宿醉后刺痛的太阳穴，王一博从床上坐起来，看着肖战，不知道该说点什么好。明明结束这段关系的是自己，可昨天晚上却是自己先伸出去了手。  
他懊悔极了，走了一圈，以为走出去了，却只不过是在原地踏步。

肖战似乎看出了他的心思，淡然一笑，说：“酒后乱性很正常，昨天站在你面前是谁，你都会上的，不用太在意。”  
说完，他把王一博丢在地上的衣服捡起来，丢到了他身上，说：“家里没人了，你可以出去了。”

王一博几乎是落荒而逃，他随便套了T恤，就逃出了肖战的房间，狼狈不堪的样子，让他觉得自己很可笑。  
昨天晚上和肖战的性爱，他一点也没有因为酒醒而忘记，反而每一个瞬间，就连高潮那么短暂的片刻，都这样清晰深刻。  
身体的惯性，让此刻的王一博，惨不忍睹。

在床上躺了没多久，手机就响了，是Wendy发来的微信，问他喝多了睡得好不好。  
-暑假的时候小徐他们说要组织个自驾游，去吗？  
-你想去吗？  
-想啊，很久没自驾游了。  
-那就去吧。  
像是弥补心态一样，王一博应允了下来，丢开手机，他重新闭上了眼，沉沉地睡了过去。

不知道是不是因为红姑的那番话，或是因为再次和肖战发生了关系，还是自己主动，王一博很难像以前那样面对肖战，他只是一个过路的人，在花园里停留的时候，经历了一场台风，并不值得他驻足停留太久，可阴差阳错，他看到了那朵花在阳光后面的模样，没有被照射到的地方，渐渐枯萎颓败，凄美刺眼又可怜。  
平时的肖战太娇艳了，正因为这种永不言败的娇艳，让看到了表面之下阴暗处的王一博，无法忽略。

在那之后，红姑也没有再和王一博提起过关于肖战的其他事，所有人都装作什么都没有，一如往常的过着日子。  
只是王一博某次回家，看到肖战在摆弄着微波炉，走过去，那个人侧过头对自己笑了笑，居然是不好意思的神情，：“想学着自己用微波炉加热冷冻水饺。”，说完憋了下嘴巴，像沮丧的小孩子自嘲一般，“可是，这些按键，真的好难。”  
王一博想到了红姑提到的之前那个男生，说他30岁被叔叔送走，连洗衣机都不会用。  
他走近，指着微波炉的按钮，对肖战说：“冷冻的东西，袋子不拆开，会爆炸的，选好时间，你按这个就可以了。”  
然后帮肖战撕开了包装，重新放进了微波炉，转了一下转盘，按了加热键。  
“现代文明太为难了我啊。”肖战继续自嘲，笑着感叹，这时候的他，脸上没有了时常会显露的那种淡然绝望，多了几分生动。

王一博没有作声，转身想走，走到厨房门口，停了脚步，想了下，对肖战说：“我过段时间要出一趟远门，去个几天。”  
“哦。”肖战盯着在转动的微波炉，没有看他，敷衍地答了一句，觉得实在有点自讨没趣，不知道干嘛要说这个，王一博转身就离开了。

“王一博。”刚刚走出几步，王一博就被肖战叫住了，他听到微波炉叮的一声，转过身看到肖战怕烫地捏着冷冻水饺袋子的一角。  
“什么事？”  
“花最好的结果，就是在还没有凋谢之前，掉在地上，被人踩上一脚，虽然提前离开了根筋，又脏又丑，但至少永远都是鲜艳的模样。”  
又是这种不知所云，没头没脑的话，肖战还是那个肖战，王一博哼了一声，不想和他多说，转身走了。

王一博叔叔在波士顿的工厂，终于落成，合同签了快四个月才敲定，他一直呆在那边，天气渐渐暖起来，所有人都拗不过红姑的倔强，说要找的新保姆，也始终没有来。  
快放暑假的时候，红姑请了一个大假，说想去一趟英国，看看弟弟的新房子，王一博叔叔巴不得她好好放松下，立刻答应了她，还给她买了头等舱的机票，说自己反正最近都在波士顿，战战这边，他安排。  
王一博也说自己要出去和朋友自驾游，不需要她操心。  
走之前，红姑千叮咛万嘱咐王一博叔叔和王一博，要他们俩一定要给肖战找个会做饭懂事的临时保姆。

红姑走后没多久，也到了王一博和Wendy他们约好去自驾游的日子，他和自己叔叔前后脚走的，叔叔去波士顿了，说这周工厂开工，要守着，肖战一如既往的送走了叔叔，临走前拥抱了一下，王一博等叔叔离开，准备开车去接Wendy。  
看到进门的肖战，王一博想说点什么，最终还是什么都没说，倒是肖战先开口了，他瘫倒在大沙发上，吃着薯片，打开了电视机，大声自言自语地感叹说：“太好了，没人管我了，可以做自己想做的了！”  
就像一个疯子，王一博看了他一眼，径直走向了车库。

夏天的南加州夜晚，很美丽，风徐徐地吹着。  
王一博摇下了车窗，感受着细细吹进来的夏夜晚风，把电台的音量调大了一些，Wendy坐在旁边看着导航，时不时在微信群里和小徐他们发着语音，讨论着一会儿到了吃什么。  
中间换了Wendy开了一会儿，小徐的车不紧不慢地跟在他们后面，王一博路过加油站的便利店，买了咖啡和一些饼干，要Wendy吃。  
就这样路上慢慢开着，Wendy在旁边刷着推特，王一博也有些疲惫了，打了一个哈欠。  
“小徐选的地方真的远，开了两个小时，感觉导航这个图标都没有怎么挪动。”Wendy打开了地图，抱怨了一句。  
“嗯，你要不要睡一下。”王一博伸出一只手，想去摸一下Wendy的头，却没想到对方闪开了。“怎么了？”王一博不懂。  
“我早就想和你说了，其实我们做朋友很好，大家玩得很合拍。”Wendy喝了一口咖啡，平静地说：“不必强求。”  
“我……”被当面戳穿的王一博，有些无措，他想说点什么弥补一下。  
“没什么好解释的，我又不是傻子，你不喜欢我。”Wendy还是那么直接，把话说得很清楚，可语气里听不出半点抱怨。  
王一博不再说话，Wendy也止住了话头，吃着薯片轻轻哼着歌，声音很轻，曲调很熟悉。  
“你在唱什么？”王一博没忍住，开口问。  
“你没听过吗？很出名一首老歌。”Wendy拿过王一博的手机，点开了音乐软件，连接上车载音响，打开了一首歌，然后提高了音量，跟着大声唱了起来，声音很大，盖过了外面的风声。

“我们不能预见未来。世事不可强求，顺其自然吧。”

就这么突然，肖战的脸出现在了王一博的脑海里，他记起来有那么一个夜晚，他和肖战开了一个小时车，去超市，在路上，电台里放着这首歌，肖战在副驾驶跟着哼，那张脸在月色下绮丽而绝望的神情。

不想继续想下去，王一博想说点什么打断在唱着歌的Wendy，结果Wendy刷着手机，突然大叫：“我的天啊，刚刚推特上说，有个富人区起火了！”  
“什么？”  
“对啊，刚刚刷到了，还有照片，咿，这不是你叔叔那边？天啊，是不是你们邻居啊。”Wendy一边大声感叹，一边把手机递过去给王一博看。  
王一博放慢了车速，瞟了一眼Wendy的手机，里面是一个人上传的视频，很模糊很晃，视频里远处的一栋白色房子着了漫天大火，红通通地把夜晚照得通明透亮，火光似乎是从二楼蔓延出来的，王一博看了一眼，再看了一眼，他一个猛刹车，把Wendy吓得往后一撞。

抢过Wendy的手机，王一博再次点开了那个视频，里面那个房子，他在熟悉不过了，现在在推特上被人讨论的起火的富人区别墅，就是他叔叔家。

小徐看到他们的车停了下来，不明就里，也跟着停了下来，Wendy似乎被吓坏了，她看着王一博，那张脸上惊恐的表情是从未有过的，拿着她手机的手都在发抖。  
半晌，王一博才转过头，把手机丢给了Wendy，然后说：“你去小徐他们车上。”  
“怎么了，一博？”Wendy被王一博吓坏了。  
“你过去吧，我有急事，要回去一趟。”说完，他就伸过手去副驾驶，直接把车门打开了，Wendy看到王一博这副像失心疯的样子，不敢再多说，赶紧下了车，钻进了小徐的车上。  
还没有等小徐摇下车窗，问上一句，王一博直接就掉了车头，朝着回去的方向猛踩油门。

夜晚的道路上，车很少，因为车速极快，晚风被吹得呼啸而过，刮在王一博的耳边，像魔鬼的咆哮一样可怕。  
他双手忍不住发抖，用力抓紧反向盘，控制着方向，想去拿手机，可将近100码的车速，让他没有办法单手开车，还不够快，他又加了一脚油，直接挂到了手动挡上，  
被Wendy丢在一边的手机，还在没完没了的重复着那首歌，温柔的女声在王一博耳里，变成了肖战的声音。

“我问我的心上人，我们将来会怎么样呢？生活每天都会美好吗？我的爱人对我说：我们不能预见未来。世事不可强求，顺其自然吧。”

风扎得刺眼，王一博眼睛很痛很酸，他努力地想要睁开，可就是控制不住的眨眼，眼前一下是肖战笑着问他Wendy有没有自己好看的脸，一下子是那个经常孤零零在客厅喝酒看电影的背影，一下子是站在微波炉面前说怎么这么难用的委屈模样。

他想起肖战那天对自己说的那番话，什么花保持不枯萎的最好方式，就是掉到地上，被人用力踩一脚。  
原来是这个意思，他知道自己这样的生活所剩无几，人生没有任何的依靠，被养着长大的人，也不会像他和Wendy，小徐这种人一样，可以迅速找到新的方向。  
那个人，连微波炉都不会用。

王一博最后几乎要把车开到爆缸，油也快没有了，才终于用来时一半的时间，把车开到了靠近家的地方，还没有到门口，他就看到门口被围起来的人群，和停着的救火车。车开不进去，王一博直接把车停在人墙外面，钥匙都没有拔，就朝冲着漫天火焰的方向走去。  
他走不太动，像失了力，腿发软，手发抖，拔开看热闹的人群，他看到消防车停在了别墅的大门口，消防队员架好了梯子，正准备对着起火的楼上喷水。

王一博走在叔叔家门口的庭院草坪上，软软的草踩着像踩在云端，事实上第一次这样形容草坪的人，应该并没有在云上走过。  
有人过来扯王一博，要他不要过去，太危险了，楼上的火越烧越烈，扑不灭一般，几乎要窜到天上，火焰像是咆哮的魔兽，要吃掉这栋房子里所有的一切。

甩开拦住他的人，王一博一步一步的往前走着，越来越靠近别墅的大门，他心里揪得难受，嗓子也生疼，他迫切的想要看到肖战，看到那个人活生生的站在自己面前，对自己说一些莫名其妙的话，皱着鼻子说轻一点好不好，想看到那张鲜活的脸。

想告诉他，是的，他认输了，他完了。

在快靠近大门时，王一博骤然看到了一个熟悉的身影，就那样靠在大门边上，方向朝着自己这边，王一博看不清，但是他可以肯定就是肖战，随着往前的脚步，肖战的模样越来越清晰，他披着一床毯子，就这么静静地看着朝自己走过去的王一博，仿佛在等待归家的人。

南加州的夜风徐徐吹过，身后是围着看热闹的人群，你一眼我一语地议论着，消防队员大声的指挥着灭火，轰隆隆的水声和火焰的声音交叠在一起，像交响乐一样。  
王一博看着肖战那张越发清晰的脸，他突然有了力气，越走越快，最后，他加快脚步，几乎是朝着那个方向，朝着肖战，狂奔而去。

终于，他跑到了门口，肖战一脸平静地看着他，眼底有些笑意，好看得一如往常的耀眼，他看着满头大汗的王一博，往前走了几步，把毯子松开，丢到了地上，抱住了王一博。  
肖战的声音很轻柔，头埋在王一博的脖子边，像个做错事的小孩子一样，说：“我好蠢，只是想在书房看电影，学着煮火锅吃，结果快把这栋豪宅给烧没了。”

王一博的心都被这句话揪了起来，他抬起还在发抖的手，用力抱住了肖战，把他的头按到了自己肩膀上，手来回抚摸着肖战的头发。  
发梢和肌肤的触感，让他一路上悬着的心，总算落到了实处。

“不用学，以后我给你煮。”

半晌，他听到了肖战的笑声，那么可爱，那么纯粹。

王一博以为会过境的这股台风，变成了龙卷风，带着摧毁一切的力量，席卷了他的所有。  
刚刚朝着肖战狂奔的他，就像在朝着暴风眼狂奔，知道会危险，知道会不可预料，知道自己或许会有后悔的那一刻，可此时的王一博，只想张开双臂，坦然的面对自己的内心，用生命和爱拥抱它，心甘情愿被吞噬。

如果你经历过一场龙卷风，见识过那种摧枯拉朽，却又令人生畏的灾难式美丽，你一定会对此刻，拥抱住肖战的王一博，感同身受。

END


End file.
